Thrill of the Run
by Heart.E.C
Summary: Bella, a cross country running, basketball playing and all around athlete comes to forks expecting to do what she loves, sports, but what happens when she meets the schools track star, actor and most desirable? first story Read and Review
1. New Life

**A/N : this is the first story I started working on, hope you guys like it :)**

I could tell it was going to be a bad day. As soon as I saw the rain from outside the window this morning, every hope I had for a normal, happy, GOOD day went "out the window."

I guess I should get used to the rain, I thought, Forks is going to be my new home now... great, just perfect. The constant rain, the endless noise pitter-pattering on the ceiling of my room. All this was going through my head when I started to look for something to wear. I decided on a dreary outfit, for a dreary day, it only fit. Donning a pair of black dark-wash skinny's, a turquoise turtle neck short-sleeved blouse that fit all of my curves and showed them perfectly, and my all time favourite pair of black converse, I made my way out of what was sure to be the best thing about forks, my room, and into the hallway.

"Ready to go Bells?" my father asked from the kitchen. After quickly getting a granola bar from the cupboard and plastering a fake smile on my face, I turned to Charlie and said "Yup, ready as ever! Let get going, I don't want to be late for my first day!" A little too enthusiastic for my tastes but Charlie ate it all up.

"That's the spirit Bells, I'm sure your going to LOVE Forks high, everyone is really nice."

"Yup, of course." I replied, smile still firmly in place.

"Oh and cross country sign up is today, your mother told me that you love to run, make sure you don't forget!"

"I won't dad, trust me." Running was the only thing that could help me get past this awful morning, the feel of the wind in my hair, and the constant fatigue pushing me to go faster, driving every problem out of my mind, just thinking about it made me want to run 5 kilometers.

"Well Bella, I guess I'll see you when you back here for dinner, here are the keys for your truck, and have a great day Hun, I love you." Charlie said, reaching for a hug.

"I love you too." I said reaching for his embrace. Best to get this awful, rainy, day over with I told myself.

Forks High was a series of buildings, all with numbers written on the doors, I assumed that's where the classes took place. Perfect, I thought to myself while still in my truck, not only is the constant threat of rain EVERYWHERE, I have to walk outside to get to my classes at the end of every period, just great. I sighed as I slipped out of my truck to get to my first class, English, something I actually liked.

"Hi, I'm Alice, are you the new girl. Oh I love your hair, and your shirt! WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING SOON!" said the girl next to me. She look like a pixie, small in all senses of the word, she looked like a one of those girl you just wanted to feed because they were so small. Her hair was cropped short in a sleek style that I thought only she could pull off and she was wearing this red and white tube top with a black jacket and skinny's, matched with a pair of white wedges. She was absolutely stunning.

"Hi Alice, I'm Isabella, but please, call me Bella. Yes I am the new girl and thank you, look you really cute also. Shopping...Umm...I'll get back to you about that." I cheerfully replied to all of her comments. I couldn't let this girl think I was emo could I. So the smile was back on my face, I guess its going to stay there a while I told myself.

"Omg, Bella, that name is really pretty, you know that means beautiful in Italian? And you are beautiful Bella, and with a little make-up you could be GORGOUS!" I had to laugh at that. No one ever thought I was beautiful. In my last school in Phoenix, Arizona, no person, guy or girl, had even called me pretty, let alone beautiful. "Why are you laughing?" Alice huffed.

"I'm laughing because I think you're the first person to ever say that to me," I managed to say while still giggling.

"Well I only speak the truth," said Alice confidently before she giggled with me. Unfortunately that was when the teacher came in and told us to all be quite. I was beginning to really like Alice.

The rest of the period went by very fast, probably because Alice was telling me things about her while the teacher droned on about Jane Austen. I learned that she had 2 brothers, Edward and Emmett. Edward was a junior, same as Alice and me, and Emmett was a senior. I also found out she had a boyfriend called Jasper whom she was in love with. They'd been together for like 4 years, since they were in junior high, which I think is really cute.

Before I knew it, Alice had kept me company all the way to Lunch.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I turned to Alice and asked "Where's the room, building, place for cross country meeting. I really can't wait to run again."

"You run? Cross country? That's really cool," she said smiling. "My brother runs too, and I believe it is in building three, just up there." She said pointing to a building with a big, black three painted on it.

"Thanks Alice." I said waving goodbye as I made my way to the meeting.

"I'll find you later in the caf," she called over her shoulder.

"OKAY" I yelled back at her and ran inside the building. There were a lot of people there. At least 50, luckily I came in with a bunch of people so no one noticed my all that much. Soon that coach made his way to the front of the room. He was a balding, pudgy, but no fat, middle-aged man in shorts and a Fork High sweatshirt.

"Ok guys, I'm really glad so many of you wanted to try-out for the team this year. Cross Country is taken very seriously here at Forks High and I expect you to try-out with you're A game. Only a select 10 will actually make the team and with that said, the sign up sheet is over on that table, and the practice schedules are right beside it." He said pointing to a table at the very back corner of the room.

Everyone rushed to get to the sign up sheet, write their names, and get back to lunch. I was no different. There was no reason to the pure madness that happened when people were trying to sign up. There was a huddle around the small, square- shaped table, everyone wait for the person writing to stop so they could lunch for the pen. The person behind me did just that, shoving me down to the floor with his attempt.

As I tried to get myself back up, a strong pair of arms helped me to my feet. I lifted my head to thank the person who just saved my life from another on slaughter of people wanting to write their names, but what I saw took my breath away.


	2. Only One

**A/N : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS! Just to maake that clear..DO NOT OWN! yes, now this is from Edwards Point of View, enjoy :)**

EPOV

_You have stolen my heart, _

_You have stolen my heart,_

I quickly shut off my radio. If I had to listen to another love song, I don't even know what I would do. It seems like every song is a love song nowadays. There are no more "we are the champions" or "teenage wasteland", the classics. Now it's all about the "_You have stolen my heart'_s." God, happy relationships make me sick, like Jasper and Alice together, all the love that oozes out of their eyes when they look at each other, I have to leave the room before I barf! I think my attitude towards love is because I cannot find a single girl that interests me, except for her.

Her deep green, beautiful eyes, flowing locks of wavy brown hair that compliments her sun kissed skin perfectly. Her infectious smile, the way her lips move as if wanting to torture me. I just can't get her face out of my mind, and her name, Madison, heavenly. I feel myself going to mush just thinking about her. And the way her hair seems to glisten in the morning sun when our cross-country team runs and those shorts she wears that I swear are meant to make me ogle at her amazing legs.

Why did I have to mess up our whole situation by telling her I liked her friend Jessica? WHY AM I SUCH A PRICK? I can't stand Tanya, and her revolting attempts to make me like her. The way she won't stop flirting with me, it just nasty! I was hoping to make Madison jealous by telling her I liked her friend, little did I know, she was all for it! She wanted me to be with Tanya because, and I quote, "Tanya's liked you forever! Now that you like her, her dreams will all come true! Edward, she will make you so happy! I want to set you two up, please Edward, please?"

So of course I had to make up some bogus lie as to why I didn't want to actually date Tanya, and crushed her spirits. She will never know how much that hurt me, seeing her upset, I wanted to pull her into my arms and make all of her problems go away, I wanted it to be just me and her. But of course, this is reality, that would never happen, she loves me like a brother, and that is all. I could feel my heart breaking all over again just thinking about it. Thinking about how she will never be mine, how I can never have more than a brotherly hold on her, how I could never kiss her like I want to, or just hold her for hours and not speak a word, just remain in the embrace.

All this was going through my head as I got up and decided to get dressed and ready for school. Quickly pulling on a white and blue Areopostale polo and Abercrombie jeans, I made my way out of my bedroom, and down the stairs, still envisioning Madison in my mind's eye.

"Is that you I hear on the stair Edward?" I heard Esme call out, "because if it is, get in the kitchen for breakfast dear, right now."

"Yeah mom, it's me, I'm not really hungry ok, I'll just get a pop tart and get to school ok?" I said as I appeared in our spacious kitchen.

"Okay honey, as long as you get some food in you, I'm happy." She replied as I grabbed the two pop tarts that sprang up from the toaster.

"Bye mom," I said as I jogged out of the kitchen and to my Volvo. My pride and joy, I loved it almost as much as I loved her (I couldn't bring myself to think the name in case I broke down in front of someone) , but nowhere near as much as I loved her in my Volvo. As soon as I got in, I was reminded of the last time she was in here, last night when I drove her home. The smell of her Versace Bright Crystal perfume still lingered on the passenger seat. I got her that perfume for her birthday, she's worn it every day since then, I used to think this was a way of her telling me she liked me as more than a friend but I was wrong, very wrong. She told me that Ethan, that vile Ethan Samuels who stole her from me, complimented her on it one day and was hoping he'd notice every time she wore it.

I sighed, and made my way to Forks High. Today was the day that the cross country and basketball sign-up sheets were going up. At least I had something to look forward to today; unfortunately Madison was going to be away so I wouldn't be able to see her. Any day away from her was bound to be a bad day.

I quickly parked my Volvo and started making my way to my family. I saw Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett all by our regular spot in the cafeteria.

"Oh look who it is, Fork's own drama king," said Emmett sarcastically.

"Shut up Em," I retorted. "Just because you already got the girl of your dreams doesn't mean you get laugh at me trying to get mine!"

"Edwaaarrddd!" whined Alice, "She is NOT the girl for you, why can't you accept that? You only THINK you love her, someone better will come along Edward, trust me on that."

"Alice, how can you of all people say that? You know about everything that has happened between us, EVERYTHING! You even suggested the jealousy thing, how can you say that there's someone else out there? NO ONE CAN EVER TAKE HER PLACE, she's my whole world," I stated then sighed, "She just doesn't know it yet."

"Okay Edward, whatever you say, but when something better comes along, then we'll talk." She replied.

"Speaking of new people, you guys heard about the new girl yet?" asked a very uninterested Rosalie, out of all the people I considered family, she was the only one that said she hated Madison and that I deserved something better than a tramp from the get-go. She was lucky she had my brother for a boyfriend that day because I would have ripped her head off for saying something like that.

"Omg, OF COURSE! Everyone in the whole school knows about that! I can't wait, she is going to be my new best friend!" stated a very confident Alice.

"Of course Alice, whatever you say, I mean who could resist your addiction to shopping and hyper attitude?" joked Jasper.

"OH!" exclaimed Alice, "I thought you loved me Jasper, I'd expect that comment from Emmett but from you? I'm really hurt!"

We all cracked up as Alice crossed her arms over her chest and left with a grunt. Jasper quickly followed her and Emmett and Rose left for their class, leaving me standing all by myself in the cafeteria. I sighed and started making my way to English, a class I would have with Madison and would look forward to any other day when she would be at school. Today English was like a torture chamber meant to miss her even more. The others just didn't get it, I know I love her, being away from her makes me physically sick and being in the same room as her makes me the happiest person alive.

As I entered the English building, and went to sit down at my desk, I stared at her empty seat right beside me, wishing she was in it. I had known her since the first day of school freshman year and we instantly became best friends through our love of running but I knew I fell for her as soon as I looked into her eyes and saw myself in them.

I could not wait until Lunch, at least then I had an excuse to not be around my awful family and have to listen to their "opinions" of my business. Finally the bell telling us to go get food rang. I couldn't even remember anything of what my teachers said the past 3 periods. All my thoughts revolved around her. Every single, infinitesimal thing she said or did since I've known her. How she would always smile and rush into my arms for a hug as soon as she saw me. I remember her saying my name in at least 10 different situations.

I made my way into Building 3 for the cross country sign up, and for the basketball sign-up that would be at the end of the day. I was one of the first people inside and when I saw the coach setting everything up. He looked up to see who entered and saw me.

"Oh, hey Edward, ready for the season to start?" he asked with a smile on his face. "You know that you're our schools pride and joy when it comes to running. You and Madison are the best runners we have."

"Hey coach, yeah I cannot wait to run for the team again and I know Madison feels the same. However she's not at school today so I'm going to sign her up, is that ok sir, I know your policy on signing another person up," I said.

"Oh of course, you know my policy doesn't apply to you two, this team would be nothing without everything you two have to offer," he said with a smile.

"Thanks coach," I answered smiling. Soon enough, other people started coming inside. I saw Ethan and his varsity basketball jacket and wanted to rip his open his throat. I mean sure we were teammates and co-captains but that doesn't mean I have to like him. Since when did he start to run cross-country anyways, he always complains when we have to run laps around the track during basketball practise.

"Hey Ethan," I said as I approached him, faking a smile. "I never knew you liked running, why the sudden change of heart?"

"Oh hey Edward, no I don't like running, but Madison asked me to run with her so I thought I would give it a shot, I'd to anything for that girl," he replied.

"Oh, well that's great," I managed to say through my teeth. Thank goodness the coach started his speech then or else I would have ruined my "friendship" with Ethan.

"Ok guys, I'm really glad so many of you wanted to try-out for the team this year. Cross Country is taken very seriously here at Forks High and I expect you to try-out with your A game. Only a select 10 will actually make the team and with that said, the sign-up sheet is over on that table, and the practice schedules are right beside it." He said pointing to a table at the very back corner of the room.

Everyone ran towards the table, thinking that weather they were first or last on the sign-up actually makes a difference, it doesn't. So I hung back and waited for the crowd to die down.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited," I overheard two girls talking. "I can't wait for try-outs, Edward in a skin-tight running outfit, eek!" one of the girls squealed to her friend.

I scoffed and turned towards the thinning crowd. I always got girls admiring my body, and I hated every single one of them. They didn't even know me, why should they ogle my body, did they have nothing better to do that they'd waste their time on some who only had eyes for one girl.

Just then I saw this really muscular senior, I think his name was Chad, or Shad, or something like that, push the poor girl in front of him while he was going to the pen to write his name. I quickly rushed to help her up so that she wouldn't get run over by him again when the person writing was done. Her face was towards the ground and as soon as she lifted it, a wave of some new emotion took me over. What I saw, took my breath away.

**A/N: you like? i've always loved those stories when you have it from two points of view that end at the same time, ergo, these two chapters :). don't worry, it'll get better, next chapter is from BPOV and will continue where it left off **


	3. First Encounter

**A/N - Okay so I basically owe everything to my editor because she is just amazing! (L) I forgot to mention in the past chapter, Jessica should be Tanya, I messed that up by accident and that song at the beginginng was Stolen by Dashboard Confessional. The song for this chapter would have to be Your Eyes by Alexz Johnson. Really put me in a mood :) So i guess all that is left to say is READ, REVIEW AND I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Enjoy! **

BPOV

_What I saw took my breath away._

I was staring up into the deepest blue; sapphire like eyes I had ever seen. They looked apprehensive, reserved, and astonished at the same time, before they were carefully concealed behind a mask of general concern and worry. I knew I should thank this mysterious stranger but I couldn't bring myself to stop staring into those beautiful eyes. I felt like I could lose myself in them and never feel the need for other companionship.

"Are you alright?" asked a velvet voice that I almost did not hear because I was lost, found, and engrossed in his eyes.

"Uh...Hugh...what...ohh yes I am, sorry about that," I stupidly said back. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as I left the safety and security of his eyes.

He used his muscular arms to pull me up to my feet. Let's just say it was a great thing that his eyes were so mesmerizing or else I wouldn't have been able to stop staring at his body. He was wearing this stripped blue and white Areopostale polo that fit him very well, emphasizing his VERY developed chest and arms. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and feel him hold me. I wanted to breathe his scent and lose myself in those eyes, forever.

I heard him chuckle while I just stood there losing myself to a stranger whom I didn't even know! I blushed deeper and quickly stammered to my feet.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, I mean thank you, I mean," I sighed feeling like an idiot and regained my composer. "I'm Bella, thank you for saving me back there; I was scared I was going to get run over." I said stretching out my hand.

He chuckled and smiled an astoundingly gorgeous crooked smile in my direction. "No problem," he said shaking my hand. His grip was strong, yet gentle; I could feel myself wanting to hold his hands more and more, wanting some part of him to be mine.

_Where is this coming from!_ I screamed internally. I have never been the type of girl who falls for the first cute guy I see. I need to be friends with a guy before I can ever begin to imagine them as something more.

I saw him run a hand through his dishevelled bronze hair, probably waiting for me to say something. But I was absolutely speechless, I couldn't make my mouth move, this stranger had turned my whole world upside down. I've always been outgoing, loud, and confident, but this guy turned my brain to mush. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME?

"Well, I'm glad you didn't get trampled, or else I would have had to find the person who trampled you and taught them a lesson," the bronze haired beauty said with a wink. "I'm Edward by the way, Edward Cullen."

I smiled at him timidly, while everything he said registered into my thoughts. Cullen? I knew a Cullen, I had just met one today. Could they be related? I decided to stop asking myself questions and ask him instead, if only just to hear his musical, velvety voice again.

"Cullen? Are you related to an Alice Cullen?" I asked my savoir.

He laughed when he heard this. "She got to you already hugh?" he asked with amusement in his expression. "Yeah, we're related, Alice is my younger sister. She said this morning that she would claim you as her best friend by the end of the day. I guess she's accomplished her goal." He said with that same crooked smile, leaving me dazzled.

I laughed. What else could I do, this Adonis was trying to make me laugh, but all I could think about was his arms around me.

"Yeah, I guess she did. I don't mind, though. I like Alice," I said confidently, with a smile on my face.

"Wait until she makes you go shopping, no one would like Alice after that," he joked.

"Well what if I actually like shopping," I said, challenging his statement. The more I talked to Edward the more comfortable I felt with him. I could feel my natural competitive edge coming out, wanting to win this battle.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to follow you and Alice shopping just to see how you would fare," he replied smoothly with a smirk. "I could never pass up the opportunity to watch my statements proven true."

"Looks like we both have something to look forward to," I retorted, "and when I win this little bet type thing we have going on, you have to wait on me hand and foot for a full 24 hours," I said with a smile on my face, Edward and me, for 24 hours. Just the thought of it sent shivers up my spine.

"Deal new girl, I cannot wait to have a personal servant, let's hope you can clean bathrooms well," he said with that same smirk on his beautiful face.

"Lets shake on it, and Edward, I will win," I said with a smile and a hint of determination.

"Determined are we," he asked shaking my hand again. Dang, how did he notice that?

"Let's just say I like to win," I said faintly, but of course he heard that too.

"I do too," he said with a wink. "Now how about we sign up for the team before the coach yells at us to leave," he asked pointing to the coach who looked like he was going to yell very soon. "Ladies first."

"Thank you," I replied kindly and wrote my name down on the list. He quickly took the pen and wrote his name down along with someone else. Who is Madison Sweeney? I pondered this while memorizing his clear, elegant script. It looked like calligraphy, so gorgeous, like the person who was writing it.

Edward Cullen

Madison Sweeney

I sighed, I should have known that he had a girlfriend, of course he did, a guy like him doesn't stay single for long.

When he finished writing, he turned back to me, making a hand gesture that pointed me to the door. "Right this way, Bella. I figured Alice would have told you to meet her for lunch."

"You figured right. Only I have no idea where the cafeteria or Alice is for that matter," I sighed embarrassed at my stupidity.

"Lucky for you, we're a close-knit family and always have lunch together at the same spot. Follow me and you'll see Alice within minutes," he said with his crooked smile.

"Thanks," I replied truly grateful, "so who's Madison?"

I saw his eyes tense up and his smile falter as if remembering something sad. "She's one of my best friends, and the star female cross country runner of the school. She had an appointment today and couldn't make it to the sing-up so I did it for her," he revealed, still tense even though he tried not to show it. He was sad. He wanted this Madison to be at school.

"Oh," I replied stupidly, wondering whether or not I should be happy about the fact that Madison isn't here today. Okay, so Madison wasn't his girlfriend, but his expression when I mentioned her name makes me think he wants her to be.

After walking in silence for what felt like hours, but were only a couple of minutes, I saw a tiny Alice waving her arms to catch my attention. I waved back and made my way over to her with Edward in tow.

"I see you met Edward," she stated when Edward and I arrived at the table.

"Yeah, he saved me from a herd of crazy cross-country runners," I told her plopping myself in the chair she pointed out for me.

"Edward has always been a gentleman," she said eyes blazing with ideas. She had a mischievous grin on her face; I was scared to even think about what was going through her head.

"Yeah," I said stealing a glance at Edward who was seated across from me. "By the way Alice, looks like we're going to have to go shopping soon, Edward is quite positive I will hate you after I've gone shopping with you and I really want to prove him wrong," I said loud enough for Edward to hear and turn his head my direction.

"Oh really?" she asked throwing a fry at Edward.

"What was that for?" Edward exclaimed.

"That was for telling people, aka Bella, that they'd hate me after I've been shopping with them!" she yelled at him. "And Bella, I promise you will not hate me, I'm a very nice shopper."

I was still laughing at the sight of Edward with a fry sticking out of his hair. "I know Alice, that's why I bet a day of servitude on the fact that I would not hate shopping with you," I said in between giggles.

"Well at least someone has some faith in me," she said, chucking another fry at Edward.

"Ok enough with the fry abuse," he yelled with a smile. "But to prove my point, I will come shopping with you two, and if Bella complains ONCE, it's a full 24 hours of cleaning that will await her."

"You mean will await you, because I don't intend on losing," I said with fire in my eyes. A full day of Edward, how could I pass that up?

"So does that mean we get to go shopping this afternoon Bella?" Alice asked with a puppy dog pout.

"I guess it does, unless you're busy Edward," I replied.

"Oh I most certainly am not busy. I can't wait to have my own personal water and towel girl for try-outs tomorrow," he said with a smirk.

"Sure Edward, keep thinking that, it will make my victory all the sweeter," I said with a smirk of my own.

"Yay! Okay Bella, Edward will drive us to Port Angeles today in his Volvo right after school so we can SHOP!" Alice said with a squeal. It sounded like a high-pitched pig call. On anyone else it would have been disgusting, but Alice seemed to pull it off naturally. "Now I have to go before Jasper gets mad at me for being late. I'll see you afterschool." She got up, gave me a quick hug, squealed one more time and gracefully danced out of the cafeteria.

"Oh my gosh, look at the time," I exclaimed pointing to the clock on the wall. "We'd better get to class before we're late. I'd hate to be late on my first day."

"Hmm, it seems your right, what class do you have next?" he asked.

"Umm," I said reaching for my timetable in my book bag. "I have biology with a Mr. Martin."

His eyes lit up, but then were quickly replaced with friendliness. "I do too, looks like I get to walk you to class, water girl," he said with amusement.

"Keep dreaming," I said getting up from my seat and following his lead out the door.

**A/N - like? don't like? REVIEW! please and thank you! **


	4. Calm before the storm

**A/N - sorry for the longer time then usual it took me to update, but it is up! :)**

**chapter 4 is up, and the song for this chapter is First Date - Blink 182, enjoy and once again, do not own twilight!**

**BPOV!**

Biology with Edward was, interesting, to say the least. As soon as I entered the room with him at my side, every girl in the class turned their head in my direction. Each and ever one of them had a murderous expression, when I turned to look at Edward; he shrugged it off like it was nothing. I was about to yell my outrage when the teacher came into the classroom.

Edward quickly hurried to his seat in the middle of the room, and I made my way to the teacher's desk to show him that I was new and needed a seat. There were only two seats available, both beside Edward, one that was attached to his desk on the right, and the other on his left attached to another desk.

As I approached Mr. Martin, he looked up, saw that I was new and pointed to the seat attached to Edward's desk, the one on his right. I couldn't believe how happy I was to be able to sit next to my god of a savior. I tried hiding my outrageous smile as I took my seat and Mr. Martin started the lesson. We were studying embryology, a unit that I could ace with my eyes closed, and apparently so could Edward because he soon passed me a note.

"So new girl, how's the bio lesson treating you, overwhelmed yet? You know I'd be more than happy to help you out if you're struggling, just because I'll be your master for tomorrow, doesn't mean I have to be a mean one."

His writing was absolutely beautiful, not the kind of writing you'd expect from a teenage boy. I was inwardly savoring it before I turned my head to him and raised my eyebrows. I quickly wrote my response and passed him back the note.

"My dear, you cannot even begin to comprehend just how wrong you are. Embryology happens to be my best bio unit so I can help myself and you're going to be the one calling ME master tomorrow, I don't intend to crack under Alice's pressure."

I made my writing as girly and neat as I could, hoping he would notice. I got my answer with his reply.

"That has got to be THE girlies writing I have ever seen. Do you practice that in your spare time because no one has writing that neat and heart-y, I swear I have never seen so many hearts in one place before in my life."

"Just because YOU don't have writing like mine, doesn't mean there isn't someone out there who does. And your complaining about MY writing, you're the one writing in calligraphy, don't get me wrong, I love a man in touch with his feminine side."

"I resent that. Just because my writing is better than yours doesn't mean you get to make fun. I know your jealous Swan, its ok, you can admit it."

"Well I resent that! I like my writing just the way it is thank you very much, and yours could use an update, the 19th century passed 200 years ago, and I think its time their writing joined them."

At that he just laughed and replied in record time.

"Well 'my dear' I for one cannot wait to spend the afternoon watching that smug smile get wiped off your face! But on another note, I think you might want to get started on the assigned work and stop bothering me, I wouldn't want to see your grades drop in pursuit of something unattainable."

This was when I started to burst out laughing, and rolled my eyes in his direction, making sure he could see them, and then I mouthed "In your dreams Edward Cullen."

As the period ended, I made my way to leadership, my gym course for the year, I figured I'd need the experience if I wanted to capitan a sports team this year like I had in the past. Thoughts of Edward still filled my head even though the final bell had rung. We were officially home free, no more school for the rest of the day.

Unfortunately for me, I still had to get to basketball sign-up before I would be allowed to get into Edwards car and go shopping with him and Alice. I remembered the announcements that morning say that it was being held in the gym, and on my way over there I saw Alice.

"Hey, Alice, wait up!" I yelled in her direction.

She stopped and turned to see me making my way over to her. "Hey Bella, I'm almost ready to go, just let me get to my locker and we can get our shop on!" she practically beamed with happiness.

"Yeah, about that," I started but she cut me off.

"Bella, you can't back out now! It's too late and don't you want to be followed around by Edward for tomorrow? Bella, don't do this to me! Please come?" Once you've seen Alice's puppy dog pout, you know it will be impossible to say no, not that I wanted to say no in the first place but still.

"Alice, chill, I'm still coming!" her face lit up again at my words. "I was just going to say that I have basketball sign-up right now and I'll be a little bit late coming to the car. I have no intention of backing out of this little deal," I told her. Flashes of Edward scraping my toilet in a French maid out-fit filled my thoughts. However thoughts of Edward in a toga feeding me grapes, and watermelon, and strawberries quickly replaced the French maid. I felt myself start to blush and smile ridiculously under Alice's very keen eye.

"What so funny," she asked with suspicion.

"Oh nothing, just your brother in a French maid out-fit, and a toga after the French maid. You know your going to help me come up with punishments for him when I win right? I need your style to make him match his feminine writing." I replied with a smirk as ideas started forming in my head.

"Eeek!" squealed Alice, "most definitely! I have the perfect pair of 5 inch pumps for him to run in tomorrow! Bella, you just may be the best thing that has ever happened to me!" She gave me a very tight hug before saying, "now you'd better get to your sign-up, I'll meet you at the front of the school in Edwards Volvo, then we can get this show on the road, BYE!"

"See you soon Alice," I said with a wave as I made my way to the gym.

They gym was JAM PACKED! I thought it was only the girls sign-up until I saw, a now very familiar, head of bronze hair. I quietly made my way over to him, hoping to scare him.

"Boo!" I screamed into his ear, hoping he could hear me above all of the noise.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my new stalker, I thought people like you hid in bushes and watched from afar, not annoyed their subjects to death," he said with a breathtaking smile.

"Last time I checked your still alive, guess I'm not doing my job too well, dang," I shot back with mock annoyance. Then I gave him my own smile.

"So you play basketball? I thought girl who dotted I's with hearts were on the cheerleading team, crushing on the hot, bronze haired basketball players. I didn't expect to see one on the actual court, just on the bleachers cheering me on."

"Aw shucks, you got me all figured out Cullen, sadly I want, no, I CRAVE to be a cheerleader but I cannot seem to get my legs in the air high enough. So I thought I'd stick with them both placed firmly on the ground instead." I joked.

"Well, good, I like a girl who can play a guys sport and isn't ashamed to admit it."

"Guy's sport?" I asked, "Aw muffin, we're most definitely going to be working on that sexist attitude of yours tomorrow."

"Sure there, when I win, I'll make you see things my way," he said with a wink.

Just then, the coaches came into view and quieted us down. Luckily, they said the same speech I heard this morning from the cross-country coach, only the very best will get chosen, bring you're A game, the usual. I was happily able to constantly sneak glances at Edward while they were talking and found that he was trying to do the same thing, only being a lot more subtle about it than I was.

Once the speeches were done, everyone rushed to get their names on the list. Edward just happened to be right next the table with the sign-up sheet so he was done first. I got pushed and shoved and instead of being second since I was right next to Edward, I was thrusted out of my spot to 30th in line.

When Edward was done he saw me, looking rather annoyed, near the end of the line.

"Don't worry, "muffin" I signed your name up, we're free to go," he told me as he came up to me.

"Aw, thank you, and I hope you're ready to be in some very feminine articles of clothing tomorrow," I told him with a smirk.

"Muffin, you have to actually win first before you can tell me what to do. And seeing as that won't happen, I certainly hope you're ready for a full day of guy talk. That means cars and chicks," he retorted with my favourite crooked grin.

"Please, lucky for me, I can actually speak car and driver, and I don't have a problem listening to hormone-crazed teenagers talking about the opposite sex," I retorted rolling my eyes.

Before I knew it, we had arrived to the front of the school, and as promised, Alice was waiting. She was leaning against the passenger's side of the silver car with Edwards car keys held out in front of her. Edward quickly took his keys and made his way to the driver's side of the car.

"Bella, GET IN!" Alice said, lunging for my arm and pushing me in the front beside Edward.

"So ladies, ready to get this show on the road?" Edward asked while smoothly backing out of the school and heading for the freeway.

"I believe we are, right Alice?" I asked

"Most definitely!" she squealed from the backseat.

"Okay then. Next stop Port Angeles, and Bella, please try not to injure yourself attempting to keep up with Alice. It's the only thing I ask of you," Edward said, crooked smile somehow making his perfect face even better.

**A/N - try not to hate me guys, but I still need time for the shopping scene, but don't worry, it is the next chapter, be a little bit more patient!**

**and remember..REVIEW!**


	5. Shopping

**A/N - okay guys, i apologize profusely for not updating sooner, but i've been busy..VERY BUSY! still i'm really sorry nonetheless. Now this is it..SHOPPING! who will win?..enjoy my dear! ohh and song for chapter 5 - FALL FOR YOU BY SECONDHAND SERENADE! **

**disclaimer - unfortuntely..i do not own twilight! T.T (cries in a corner)**

"_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find."

I couldn't help myself looking over at Bella as I sang along to Fall for You. I didn't notice before, but she was absolutely beautiful. The way her turtle-neck clingy blouse hugged her curves made me yearn to snatch her into my arms.

_SNAP OUT OF IT EDWARD_! I screamed at myself. _You love Madison; she's the only girl out there for you,_ I reminded myself over and over again.

Sure Bella was interesting, and cute, and funny, and a blast to be around, but could she really replace Madison? I've known Maddy since the first day of grade 9, and have been in love with her ever since. Everything about her just draws me in. but Bella seems to push Maddy out of my thoughts, shoving herself into them.

Girls are complicated, I concluded as I heard Alice telling me that there was a parking spot open. I pulled into the spot effortlessly and made my way out of the car. I went over to open Bella's door and surprisingly she let me.

"Aw, thanks Eddikins. Ready to lose?" she said smiled sweetly with a little bit of fire in her eyes at the end of her question.

"Ok there are 2 things wrong with that sentence. Number one, no one, ESPECAILLY you, can call me Eddikins, that's reserved. Secondly, I'm ready to win my dear, now get out of the car so I can wipe the floor with that smug smile of yours." I told her as I let her out the car and turned towards Alice. "Ready to get shopping oh mighty shopaholic?" I asked.

"Ohh YEAH! Come on Bella, LETS GO!" she grabbed Bella's hand and started running for the entrance of Square One. Bella stole a look at me, then she stuck her tongue out, let go of Alice's arm and started dragging Alice towards the entrance. I shook my head and quickly ran to catch up with them.

"Bella, LOOK! That shirt would look amazing on you!" Alice squealed as she pointed to a midnight blue off the shoulder top with a sequined open neckline. Alice ran up to the store and pulled the top off the mannequin and handed it to Bella. Slightly flustered, Bella followed Alice to the fitting room while I stood outside the door and waited. Alice quickly hurried back into the store looking for pants that complimented the top.

"So Bella, intimidated yet?" I asked leaning against her change room door.

"Ha! If you think I'm shivering in my boots after only getting told to try on a shirt, you're dumber than I thought you were Edward." I heard her say from inside the room. "Is Alice back, I want her to look at the top," she stated.

"No, she's looking for pants that compliment the shirt," I said rolling my eyes. "You can come out though, I'll give you an opinion on the shirt if that's what you're looking for," I told her. It surprised me how eager I was for her to actually come out of the room. I could just picture that shirt on her; it would look amazing with her ivory skin. Maybe I should get one for Madison if Bella doesn't get it. But would that seem like I want her? Could I handle it if she thought I liked her and she didn't like me back, no I answered myself, I couldn't handle it, I couldn't handle it at all.

I was so engrossed in my inner torment involving Madison; I didn't hear Bella come out of the change room. But as soon as she moved to stand right in front of me, all thoughts of Madison evaporated. All I could think about was this beautiful creature in front of me. I was right, the colour of the shirt contrasted her skin perfectly, accentuating her deep brown eyes and making her virtually irresistible.

"Well, looks like the athletic tomboy does have a feminine side," I joked quickly, hoping she didn't notice my staring earlier. "You make the shirt go from cute to astonishingly beautiful," I told her sincerely.

"Aw muffin, that's sweet, I know you're lying but it's ok, I can still take a fake compliment. It's probably the closest thing I'll ever get to a compliment from you anyways," she joked back, or was she serious? I couldn't tell.

"Do you think I won't ever really compliment you?" I asked, my eyes smouldering.

"Yes I really think that. All you've done since I met you is made fun of me, so I've only seen your sarcastic/joking nature, show me the serious side of Edward Cullen and then maybe I'll believe that you're capable of a true compliment," she said with a wink.

Just then, as I was trying to say something back to her logic, Alice came with 3 different pairs of jeans in her hand. "OHMYGOSHBELLA!!" Alice squealed, "That shirt looks so freaking hot on you! Put on the skinny's I picked, they will mesh so well together!"

"Sure thing oh great shopping guru," Bella replied with a smile in my direction, taking the jeans out of Alice's hands and headed back into the change room.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a second, like now?" Alice asked me. Still in my daze over what Bella said to me, I nodded my head and followed Alice out of the fitting room area into the store.

"So my dear brother, have you forgotten about Madison yet or do I need to stuff you into Bella's change room while she's half-naked to get you realize how much better Bella is than Madison?" she asked me, a smirk planted on her face. Well there goes my train of thought, only anger filled me now.

"Alice what is wrong with you? Should Carlisle check you out for multiple personality disorder? YOU WERE SUPPORTIVE OF ME AND MADDY, WHEN IN THE HELL DID THAT CHANGE?!" I scream-whispered. This was beyond not funny! When I first told my family about how in love I was with Madison, they were all instantly supportive. They all loved her of course. How someone could not was beyond me. Madison was pure, innocent, funny, spunky, sarcastic, joyful, athletic, beautiful and absolutely the only girl out there for me.

"Well I realized that I was wrong, Bella is obviously the better choice. She can actually somewhat keep you under control Edward. Don't you dare say she doesn't attract you because I know your lying, I can see it in your eyes. I really don't know what else to do to get you realize this Edward." She retorted. "I already see how you long to be with her, you wouldn't have come shopping today if you didn't

want to spend more time with her. Don't even think about lying to me Edward," she said as I was about to cut her off and tell her I did not come here to spend time with Bella.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, how are you so blind that you can't see what is right in front of you? I mean take Jasper and I, he wasn't in denial when he asked me out, he knew that he wanted me the first time he saw me and he accepted it. He came to terms with the fact that I was his reality, how come you can't make the same realization? As much as I like Madison and you know I like her, Bella is better for you Edward in every sense of the word. I can see how you look at her Edward, you gravitate towards her dear brother, it's like wherever she is, you have to be or else you'd be in pain."

"Is your speech done?" I asked. "Are you through making decisions on whom I want and whom I should be with for me or do you have more reasons to discourage me from Maddy?"

"Yes actually I am done," she replied with a smile.

"Good so then since I listened to you speak, you can listen to me for now. Listen very closely Alice Cullen, I LOVE Madison, and ONLY Madison. She is the only girl I can even think about being with; she is the only one I want. She is the person I can talk to about anything, the one that I will call in the middle of the night just to hear her voice. I love her Alice, why can't YOU just accept that? Bella will never mean anything to me! She is NOT Madison, Bella is NOTHING to me, she's someone that you think will make me better but in reality she will make me worse! I can't be with anyone other than Madison, especially not Bella Swan!" I told her with venom in my voice.

"Oh crap, you've done it now Edward," Alice said, pointing behind me.

I turned around and saw Bella. She looked hollow, completely empty. The look on her face was one of horror, as if she had just been stabbed in the back. I'm almost positive that my facial expression matched hers. She quickly regained herself, a mix of fire, sadness and determination was in her eyes.

"Okay Alice, I think I'm ready to go now, I can't stand shopping anymore, I'm going to buy these and get out of your way, guess you won Edward, I really couldn't handle shopping with Alice" she said looking directly at me. I could have sworn her eyes were watering.

Bella quickly went and paid for the blue top and skinny's, then came over to Alice and we made our way to my car. The drive back to Forks was the most painful thing I have ever experienced. No one talked, Bella sat in the back so I couldn't look at her face. Alice was staring at me saying "what the hell Edward, FIX THIS!" with her eyes. All I could do was focus on driving and attempt to remain silent.

When we reached Bella's house, she ran from the car to her house and didn't look back. Before she got a chance to close the door, I saw her break down into tears.

**A/N - ohh-la-la and so the plot thickens :) tehe..read and review pretty please..i would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far!**


	6. Aftermath

**A/N - okay there are a lot of songs in this chapter so they are called (in order of appearance in the chapter)**

**Sea of Faces - Kutless**

**Thunder - Boys like Girls**

**Breathe you in - Thousand Foot Krutch**

**My Boo - Usher ft. Alicia Keys**

**Remembering Sunday - All Time Low**

**LISTEN TO THEM...those songs really are very good..no one with the chapter :)**

**BPOV**

As soon as I reached the comfort of Charlie's house, I broke down into tears. I don't even think I closed the door properly before the misery washed over me. I knew I had to get to my room before I went on a real crying jag; I refused to let Charlie see me like this.

I somehow managed to climb on my bed while still keeping tears a little bit under control. I forgot I left the radio on and Kutless's Sea of Faces was playing. _And in your eyes I can see, and in your arms I will be. _I quickly ran to change the station, I could not handle another reminder of Edward, it hurt badly enough.

However, the next station was worse. _Do you know you're unlike any other, you'll always be my thunder and I said, your eyes are the brightest of all the colours I don't wanna ever love another, you'll always be my thunder._ Great, another love song, just freaking PERFECT!

However, the last station I turned to was the worst by far. _I tried so hard, to not walk away and when things don't go my way, I still carry on and on just the same. I've always been strong but can't make this happen, cuz I need to breathe, I wanna breathe you in, the fear of becoming, I'm so tired of running, Cuz I need to breathe, I wanna breathe you in, I wanna breathe you in. _This was the song that broke the hinges on the door keeping my tears at bay.

I couldn't do this anymore, I couldn't keep chasing after a guy that clearly wasn't interested. I couldn't put myself through this pain of rejection again. It was too much, all of it, just too much to bear.

Edward was just to perfect, and I couldn't measure up, but Madison could. Of course she could, she had his love. Anyone who had that was blessed, they had Edward. Madison had his heart, his soul, his love, his perfection! That was the only word that I could use to describe him, perfect. I, however, had nothing, and he made that perfectly clear.

"Bella swan means NOTHING to me! ... I can't be with anyone other than Madison, especially NOT Bella Swan!"

Those two sentences kept replaying over and over inside my head. I hoped that somehow it would transform into something that didn't tear my heart into a million pieces. I felt hollow inside, as if every reason I had for living suddenly was ripped out from under me. "How could Edward Cullen have such a huge effect on me?" I screamed at myself. He is a boy, a meaningless little worm after what he said today and yet I still felt like I needed him. I've only known him for a day God dammit!

But I knew I couldn't convince myself of that. Since this morning, Edward Cullen had been the motivation behind everything I did, and I hated it. I hated falling for him, and I'd fallen hard. As much as I hated to admit it, I was in love with Edward Cullen, and he was in love with someone else. That was the only plausible explanation as to why I was so heartbroken. Any other girl would have brushed rejection off their shoulder and joked about it. I should have done that; I should have made him feel like crap by joking about it.

But I couldn't bring myself to do that, no, I had to be a drama queen and take it seriously, because I was in love with him. No, I couldn't let myself show him that, everything would go back to normal tomorrow. No one could know that I had fallen for Edward Cullen, absolutely no one! Tomorrow, I would treat him just like I had today, with one exception, he would have control over what I did, he won the bet after all.

Edward Cullen would never know I liked, let alone, loved him. He would be with Madison and be happy. I wouldn't stand in the way of what he wanted, even if it hurt me. After all, I could like someone else. Maybe I'm deluding myself into thinking I'm in love with him, but am just very infatuated. It could be a possibility.

_There's always that one person that will always have your heart, you never see it coming cuz you're blinded from the start. _I heard my very old, but loved, ringtone. Edward. Of course, who else could it be? He was probably calling to tell me that he didn't mean what he said and that he was sorry, and I mean a lot to him, all in an effort to try and make me feel better and be the gentleman that he was.

I was still crying, even though the tears had lessened. I decided not to answer the phone. He could apologize in person; it would make me feel better than if he apologized over the phone. I quietly dried my tears and grabbed my iPod. A run would make me feel better.

I changed into black capri sweatpants and an Adidas t-shirt. Clipping my iPod onto my sweats, I jogged out of the house, leaving all thoughts of Edward behind. I didn't even know where I was going, my feet had a mind of their own and I was too engrossed into the song that was playing to notice my surroundings.

I didn't notice when I jogged right into a dead end. I had somehow managed to jog my way into an alleyway. Ah well, I just turned around and started making my way out of the alley, without looking I ran headfirst into a man. I fell back and landed on my butt. Quickly getting up and rubbing my butt, I took the earphones out of my eyes and apologized to the man I had just run into, not bothering to look at him.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm truly, really sorry." I pleaded.

"Trust me, its not problem, you running into me was the least painful thing I imagined you'd do to me," said a velvet voice that I shouldn't have been so attuned to.

I lifted my head to look at his face, and of course, it was Edward. His eyes still made me swoon, even after he clearly said he didn't give a crap about me. "Oh, hi Edward." I said, trying to be nice and polite but still managed to insert a little bit of venom into my words.

He cringed a little at my tone; his eyes went from glowing to deeply sorry in an instant. "Bella, I am so very sorry for what you overheard today. I was honestly just trying to get Alice to leave me alone; I did not mean a single word of it. You mean a lot to me Bella, even though I have only known you such a short time. Please forgive me Bella; I had no intention of hurting you. I only said what I said to get Alice to leave me alone, I swear. Please believe me Bella; I'm really, really sorry if I hurt you," he pleaded. His sapphire eyes were begging me to believe him. I didn't think they could ever get more beautiful, I was wrong.

This was it; I would take the high road. I would not let Edward Cullen think I was into him; I couldn't bear the hurt of rejection again. I would swallow my pain and still keep him as a friend where I could be close with him instead of him hating me.

"Edward, its ok -" he cut me off before I could continue.

"Bella, please, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I swear I would never hurt you Bella! Wait...what did you say?" His eyes looked, hopeful, relieve, and grateful but there was another emotion mixed in there that I couldn't recognise.

"I said its ok. It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I shouldn't have eavesdropped. You know what they say about eavesdroppers. Besides you've known me for a day, how could expect to mean anything to you if we've known each other for such a short time. I overreacted, probably from shock but still. It was rude of me and I'm sorry." I told him. Hopefully he'd still be my friend after this.

"Bella, this is no way your fault! Stop twisting the story to make it seem like it is, its not! I really hope you'll still be my friend even though I messed our whole situation up so badly," he stated.

"I'm sorry, you're not getting rid of me that easily Edward Cullen, I'm your servant tomorrow remember?" I asked with a wink, sounding a lot more confident and flirty than I felt. The only thing keeping me going was the fact that I would have to spend a whole 24 hours with him tomorrow.

"Oh that's right, I won." he said, extreme sadness filling his expression. "I didn't want to win that way Bella, you don't have to go through with the bet, it was unfair circumstances."

"You won Edward, I always fulfill my bets, accept it!" I said to him.

"Fine, so I shall be at your house today at midnight so your day of torture can start," he said with a wink.

"Midnight? Since when did we decide that this bet started at midnight?" I asked him.

"Since tomorrow starts at midnight. Don't worry though; I'll be sure to sneak into your house using the window. And since Charlie leaves early to go fishing in the morning, he won't notice you're gone. I'll let you get back to your run, and might I suggest you get to sleep now Bella? You won't be getting much of it after midnight," he said as looked down into my eyes.

His eyes were jubilant, full of excitement. That was the only reason I gave into his midnight plan.

"Gah! Fine. Midnight it is. See you then Cullen." I said putting my earphone back into my ears and jogging out of the alleyway, leaving Edward standing there in shock.

My run back to Charlie's house wasn't as pleasant as the run away from it. Edward kept creeping his way back into my thoughts. I just couldn't get him out of my head; I kept wondering what he wanted me to do tomorrow.

As I ran into the house, I quickly made spaghetti and meatballs for Charlie. My iPod was still playing and Remembering Sunday was playing. I loved that song and started singing along as I was stirring the pasta. Charlie came in as soon as I started singing the end of the some. _"Oh I can see now, that all of these clouds are following me in my desperate endeavour to find my whoever, whoever she may be."_

I was still carrying the note from be when Charlie asked "Trying to find yourself a "whoever" Bella?" he joked.

"Ha-ha Dad, very funny." I said rolling my eyes and pouring pasta on his plate. "Here's dinner, I already ate so I'm going to hit the hay. I have an early day tomorrow with cross-country, goodnight Dad." I said and made my way upstairs.

"Good night Bella," he called after me.

As soon as I lay my head o the pillow, I was out like a light. Edward starred in my dreams tonight. It was beautiful. I replaced the main characters from the Notebook into me and Edward.

I had just gotten to the part when Edward as Noah says "it's never too late" when I heard someone whispering in my ear.

"Bella, love, time to get up." was I imagining things or did they whisper love?

**A/N - so? thoughts, opinions? SHARE PLEASE!**

**review!! :)**


	7. Pain Without Love

**A/N - OMG GUYS! i am sooooo sooooo sooooo sorry for the LONG wait for the updates!**

**it has been a very VERY hectic week and i just could not find the time..i'm really sorry but i hope you enjoy this chapter. i made it extra long so it would hopefully make up for the long wait! again..REALLY SORRY! i even didn't edit this as well so it would be up faster..again. SORRY!**

My Edward was calling me love. Nothing could make this night more perfect. Edward had his arms wrapped around me, engulfing my tiny body in his. It was bliss, complete and utter heaven. All too soon it was over.

"Bella, can you hear me. Its time to wake up now." I could hear Edward's velvet voice clearly, too clearly to be a dream like before. Damn, so Edward calling me love was a dream. This sucks. Why must my emotions keep toying with me? I don't know how long I could keep up the pretense that I was not in love with Edward, it would become too obvious.

"I can't keep doing this," I heard myself murmur in a sleep-like state; "I have to tell him, I have to tell him I love him."

THUD! I felt my body crash into the floor, instantly waking me up, and probably Charlie also.

Sure enough, Charlie came rushing into my room. "Bella, what happened? Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Charlie asked in a rush.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine, don't worry. I just fell out of my bed, you can go back to sleep now." I told him with a yawn, getting up from the floor.

"Okay, as long as you didn't hurt yourself, good night Bella." Charlie left the room with a huge yam and I could clearly hear sleep engulf him as his breathing steadied within a few moments. I looked at the digital alarm clock on top of my nightstand. It read 12:15. That was strange, Edward was supposed to come and whisk me off to do his bidding at midnight, and it was 25 after. I shook it off and climbed back under my warm blanket.

"Not so fast!" I heard a musical whisper say. Edward silently opened the door to my closet and came out from inside it. "You are not going back to sleep after I went through all that trouble to wake you up in the first place." his velvety smooth voice told me. Edward made his way over to my bed and yanked the blankets off. "Your day of slavery starts now Swan; get your ass up out of bed!"

"Didn't you ever learn that slaves co-operate better if they like their boss," I asked as I made my way out of bed and towards my closet. I quickly picked out an outfit, a purple tank top with a turquoise half-sleeved blouse on top, pair with a pair of black wide leg jeans and a purple, turquoise, gray and black checkered scarf.

"Yes actually I believe I had heard that somewhere," I heard Edward say behind me as I picked out my out-fit. "And not so fast there lady, Alice is picking out your outfit today so put on a pair of sweats, your cleaning!"

"Arg! Must Alice dress me? Isn't whatever your planning for today punishment enough?" I wined as I put on black Abercrombie sweats and a red Abercrombie hooded sweatshirt.

"Of course NOT! Besides, she asked me yesterday with is very persuasive puppy-dog pout and I couldn't refuse," he said with an innocent expression on his beautiful face.

"Of course you couldn't refuse," I said rolling my eyes, "now, is this day of hell is going to start anytime soon, or can I go back to bed?" I asked, quite serious but he didn't seem to get that.

"It already has, task one, get out of bed and come to my house," he said, heading for the window.

"Um, Edward, you know we have such a thing called a door. Why don't we use that instead, seeing as it is faster and safer than your idea" I told him.

"We're not using the door because Charlie might hear us and because I want to see if you're WO-man enough to jump down a 2 story window. Don't worry, if you fall, I'll be there to catch you at the end." he told me with a wink and effortlessly opened my window. Before I had a chance to answer, he fluidly threw himself out of my window. I ran to the window trying to see if he was ok. I saw him quietly land on his feet and beckon me to come down with his index finger.

I quickly shook my head no, but defiance didn't help me in the slightest. "Come on down slave, your first task is to jump from that window, RIGHT NOW!" he cupped his hands to his mouth and whispered loud enough so only I could hear.

I sighed and hoped I wouldn't break a bone during this jump. I threw my legs out of the window sill and without looking down jumped feet first towards the ground. To my hearts delight, Edward caught me in his arms and twirled me once before setting me down on the ground. I was so glad that he chose to wake me up this early because it was pitch black outside so he could not see the ferocious blush that crept onto my cheeks. He laughed and walked towards his car while I quickly reminded my emotions to stay in check.

I followed him to his car and moved towards the passenger seat. He was already there, holding the door open for me. I smiled at him and stepped inside the warm interior of his car. He made his way to the driver's seat and soon enough we were on our way towards his house.

"Edward," I said turning my head to look at him.

"Yes Bella?" he asked me.

"Will your parents be awake, and if so, are they expecting a visitor this late at night, with their son no less. I really don't want to make a bad impression on your family before I even properly meet them."

He laughed at my insecurities. "Don't worry Bella, they know everything. And I think they will love you for all the work your about to do tonight. No one even wants to get near Emmett's bathroom, let alone clean it." he said with a smirk.

Oh no. I would have to into his brother's room without waking him up, clean the bathroom that hadn't been cleaned in probably years and come out, again without waking Emmett up. Great, what an amazing way to start your Friday morning.

I shot him a look that said "are you serious," and he simply nodded, smile still firmly in place.

"Don't worry Bella, I came prepared. I have one of Carlisle's masks ready for you, along with a pair of stink-proof gloves, hand sanitizer and bathroom detergent that will all be at your disposal. Also, I'll be standing behind you making sure you leave it spotless." he told me, smile getting wider than ever now. We had reached his house now. It was absolutely beautiful, crisp, white and gorgeous. "Oh and I almost forgot, there's an outfit for you to wear on the couch. Change into that before you start your duties." he said, getting out of the car and heading for his door. I quickly got out of the car and followed him inside, wondering what he would make me wear.

As I walked into the house, I could see it was just as gorgeous on the inside as it was on the outside. Everything was a shade of white or beige. It was so warm and inviting, I wondered how the Cullen's ever left it. I quickly spotted the couch with clothes and was eager to grab the bag and see what was inside it. As I pulled the contents of the bag out so I could see them better, I wished I didn't. What I had to wear barely passed for clothing. In the bag there was a pair of skin-tight, black, spandex TNA shorts that I assumed went under the poufy mid thigh maid skirt, along with that there was a red corset, so small I was sure would suffocate me if I put it on. The last article of clothing was a white maid's bonnet.

I was so busy staring at this disgrace of an out-fit in disgust that I didn't hear Edward come downstairs with all the cleaning supplies in a bucket in his hand.

"Do you like the out-fit? Alice chose it, said something about how you would LOVE to expose yourself, especially while cleaning," he grinned from ear to ear as his eyes danced with pure excitement and pleasure at my horrible fate. This god of a man had was going to watch me gag while cleaning his brothers sure-to-be awful bathroom, and all the while, he would be able to stare at what I was wearing slowly begin to kill me.

"Oh dear God, kill me now." was all I could say as I headed for the bathroom so I could put "the thing" on. I signed and told myself that this day couldn't get worse. I would not cave and beg Edward to stop the madness, I would do whatever he wanted and I would be happy simply because I get to be near him today. I already knew those few words would get repeated a lot today.

After I put my "out-fit" on, I was surprised that the corset didn't suffocate me as I thought it would, instead it was very flattering. Alice had done a nice job. The poufy skirt also made my legs look longer and the bonnet brought the whole outfit together so I didn't look and feel like a complete slut. I made my way out of the downstairs bathroom and saw Edward waiting outside the door for me.

"Okay, point the way to the crap I'm going to have to clean" I told him extending my hand out for the bucket of cleaning tools. However, instead of receiving the bucket from Edward, I got his eyes wondering all over my body instead. I couldn't place the emotion that was in them, I think it looked something like lust. All too soon however, Edward gained control of himself and handed me the bucket. Without saying anything, he quickly led the way up the stairs. I followed him up them and into a room on the left. I could see Emmett's sleeping body rise and fall with the rhythm of his breathing. Edward silently pointed towards a closed door with a light on it.

I sighed and made my way to the bathroom. I opened the door only a little so that I wouldn't wake Emmett with all the light but as soon as I ever did that, the smell rushed into my face. It was the foulest thing I had ever smelled in my life. It smelled like a mix of poop, rotten eggs and rancid fish. My eyes started to water because it was so nasty. But I had to stay in control. Quickly putting the mask on, I was glad it was scented; I reached for the gloves and protected my hands.

I made my way into this reeking place and headed for the toilet which I was sure was the root of all the problems. When I Lifted the seat, I was there was still poop inside. I quickly flushed the toilet, hoping the poop would go down, thankfully it did, but even that did nothing to mask the smell. I soon found out why. As I lifted the cover seat up so I could inspect what exactly I had to clean, I saw dried urine and feces covering the bottom of the toilet. I almost gagged at the site. I reached for the bathroom cleaner in the bucket and sprayed it on the seat, wetting the dried nasty.

I quickly got to work soon after, thinking that the faster I finished, I the faster I would be out of this horrid bathroom. I went to the floor on my knees and started scrubbing every single inch of the toilet. I was so engrossed in my cleaning project I didn't notice Edward sneak into the bathroom and stare at me as I cleaned. Thankfully I took my iPod with me before I left the house with Edward or I don't know how I would have survived the minutes without music in this vile place.

As soon as I was done scrubbing, finishing my job of cleaning the toilet and moved on to the tub, I saw a figure behind me move. I slowly turned my head to look at my intruder and saw that it the last person I expected. It was Emmett, coming to relieve himself in the middle of the night. Edwards's burly muscleman of a brother was wearing ducky boxers and was still half asleep, no noticing my in front of his bathtub. I turned to Edward pleading with my eyes if I could get of this room while Emmett did his business and with a smirk, Edward shook his head no. Jackass.

I quickly turned my head away from Emmett and sank into a corner of the bathroom, looking on at the tub, and nothing else! I did not need Rosalie on my case for watching her boyfriend go to the bathroom. The very thought of what she would do made me quiver in my shoes. Luckily Emmett was quick and left the room so he could go back to bed. This gave me the motivation to finish sooner; I did not want an awake Emmett doing that with me in the room and hurried to finish cleaning the bathtub.

This sink was next in line and with the help of my iPod; I soon finished cleaning the torture chamber of poop. I was beginning to see that maybe this bet as a bad idea. I wondered what else Edward had in mind for the rest of the day, if I didn't know any better I would be sure that he set the whole day aside so I could clean ever inch of his house.

I sprayed some Versace Bright Crystal perfume that I found behind the mirror in the bathroom to give the room that "just cleaned" smell. I spayed a bit on myself also, it was a good perfume, I assumed it was Rosalie's, she had nice taste. On my way out of the room, I took the mask off and admired my hard work. The reeking, intoxicating horrible excuse for a bathroom was now turned into a CLEAN, actually somewhat nice bathroom. I was very proud of my accomplishment. Edward came up behind me and led me out of the bathroom. I took the ear phones out of my ears and turned to him.

"So master, did my cleaning skills suffice? Is the bathroom spotless enough for you?" I asked Edward as soon as we were outside of Emmett's room.

"Why yes you did, congratulations Bella Swan, you passed mission one. But now I think you should get to Alice's room, it's almost time for cross-country try-outs and she still needs to give you your outfit. Unless you want to go to school looking like a sluttly maid? I personally have no objection towards the latter," he said with a wink, pointing to a room down the hall on the right. "That's Alice's room, she's expecting you. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast before we leave, I wouldn't want you to be malnourished before a long run. Also, no shower between now and when you get to school, wouldn't want to get that dirt and grim off now would we." With that he went off up the other flight of stairs and I made my way into Alice's room.

Alice yanked the door open before I could even knock. "BELLA!" she half screamed half whispered.

"Hey Alice, Edward said you were expecting me." I replied.

"Why yes I was. Now your out-fit is on the bed and as soon as you put it on, come into the bathroom for your hair and make-up!" she squealed and ran for the bathroom. I was dragging my feet, expecting the worst as I went to pick up the out-fit on Alice's bed. Boy was I in for a shocker. On her bed was a breath-taking midnight blue strapless summer dress with a short, white blazer on top. The shoes were a pair of white peep-toe kitten heel flats that fit the outfit, and me, perfectly. The dress was synched at the waist with two buttons on either side and stopped right above my knees. I was amazed at how Alice had the time to get this out-fit together. She must have gone shopping with Edward after I left or else there would be no other explanation as to why she would have this outfit ready for me today.

I quickly took off my nasty maid outfit and put on the beautiful dress Alice chose. I couldn't shower so that sucked, but I was thankful I had at least sprayed some of that perfume on; it masked the smell really well. After I put on the shoes, I followed Alice into the bathroom.

I saw that she had a huge vanity mirror inside it and that mirror was covered wit everything needed for hair and make-up that I could possibly think of. The curler and the blow-dryer were already heated up and in the hands of both Alice and Rosalie, to my surprise.

"Hey Rose, I didn't think you would be up for Barbie Bella, guess I was wrong." I said greeting her.

"Oh don't worry, I'll always be here for Barbie Bella, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I also heard you had to clean Emmett's bathroom, harsh. That place really reeks." She made a face as she said that.

"Oh I know, I had to lift the seat up, disgusting is the only word I would use to describe it." I told her sitting down at the chair Alice was pointing to.

"Both of you shush! We need to get Bella here all attractive for the day, and man, that's waiting for her." Alice said with a mischievous smile.

"WHAT MAN?" I asked, a little bit too loudly.

"Bella, no talking! I meant any man. I really want you to make an impression on the male student body here at Fork High." Alice explained and started getting to work on my hair. She took strips of hair and curled them so they gently fell down my back and neck. I had never seen my hair look so gorgeous. Next Alice pushed half of the hair on my right side to my left, clipping it in place with a white pearl barrette, explaining how she did it ever step of the way so I could copy the look after try-outs. Rose sprayed so much hair spray on my hair that she assured me nothing I could do would make the curls leave, so that saved me the trouble of having to re-curl my hair. After all this, they showed me make-up tips that would make my eyes pop as they applied it on. A coat of faint blue eyeliner went on my upper lid as black mascara fixed it into place, matching the dress and making my eyes larger. Lastly they applied a little bit of foundation to the apples of my cheeks so that my blushing would not be a problem and put a tiny bit of white eye shadow on the inside of my eye and the bottom of my eyebrow, further popping my eyes. With a swipe of lip gloss to my lips, Alice pronounced me ready.

She gave me my Adidas sports bag that held my running things and shoved me out the door.

"And don't eat anything or your lip gloss will get messed up!" was the last thing she said before heading back inside her room, leaving me standing in the hallway. I quickly put the bag over my shoulder and went downstairs into the Cullen's kitchen. Edward was already there, in shorts and a muscle shirt. He looked better than most guys could ever dream of looking.

"Ready to go?" I asked him as I stepped into the kitchen.

He took a moment to admire my out-fit before saying, "aren't you going to eat anything?"

"No, I'm not really hungry and I never eat in the mornings. Besides Alice said I wasn't allowed to mess up my lip gloss." I told him with a face.

He chuckled as he grabbed his car keys, sports bag and back pack all in one fluid motion. "Lets go then Cinderella." He said opening the back door for me.

"Thank you Prince Charming," I said, playing along with his Disney idea.

We were soon in his Volvo and driving towards the school. Edward parked near the back of the school, where the entrance to the gym and track were located. It turned out that Edward and I were one of the first to arrive. I shot him a look asking why we were here so early and he simply said "I like to get here early because it's better; you get a chance to meet your teammates and coach."

I accepted that answer and went down to the 8 other people waiting with the coach before try-outs. Among the people here, there was one girl that instantly looked up and grinned from ear to ear as he saw Edward. I looked at Edward and he had a goofy, grin on his face, one that clearly said "I love you".

As we approached the group, I heard her yell "EDDIKINS!" and rush into Edwards arms. He gladly received her and twirled her around, still holding her even after he set her down.

"Hey love." He said into her hair as he rested his head on hers.

So this was Madison. This was the girl Edward was in love with. I could not deny that she was very pretty. Everything about her screamed confident, sexy and Edwards, the way she ran into him arms without a second thought, the way she called him "Eddikins". I guess I now knew who that nicknamed was reserved for. But still, looking at Madison in Edwards arms, I wanted to kill her. I wanted to rip her away from him and crush her arms so she could never feel him again. I wasn't a violent person but I felt physical hate towards this girl that I had never met before.

I could feel myself looking at them in disgust but I could not seem to look away. Images of Madison with Edward in other places soon filled my thoughts. A haze of red clouded my vision and all I could think of was ripping them apart, inch my inch so they could never be together again.

"Those two together makes you sick too?" A voice asked behind me, snapping my out of my thoughts.

**A/N - oh-la-la..drama. Will Bella and Madison like or hate eachother. i don't know :) hope you guys liked it :)**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. The Other Woman

**A/N - OMG guys, I'm sooo sorry for the slow update, but my life is crazy, its so bad! Anyways, really sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter 8 :)**

**hope you al lenjoy and don't hate me for taking so long xD**

The voice I heard behind actually turned out to be two voices. They just both spoke at the same time making me think it was one person. When I turned around, I saw Jasper and someone I had very met before. He was very tall with piercing brown eyes and russet skin that fit his straight, pitch black and shoulder-length hair perfectly. I had to admit, he was kind of hot. Not Edward gorgeous, but he sure was pretty close.

"I'd better go and break them apart. I hate when they act like the lovebirds they are but completely deny everything when they are confronted. It's so stupid!" Jasper said. With a sigh, he started walking towards Edward and Madison. ARG, just her name set me off.

"So, seems you hate their "moments" as much as the rest of us," said the new guy. H even made a face when he said moments. "I'm Jacob by the way, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself yesterday when you were surrounded by either Alice or Edward," he said with a hint of regret and reaching out his hand.

"Oh, sorry about that, I'm Bella." I replied shaking his hand. He had a very firm grip, as if not wanting to release my hand. I quickly pulled my hand back and said, "Yeah, I do hate their ... moments as you put it. Do they do that often; sicken everyone around them I mean?"

I prayed they didn't, Madison would not be safe if it was just me her and Edward. I would probably do some horrible thing to her and then Edward would hate me but I would be happy because I got revenge on the minx who stole my whole heart. However, I knew myself too well; I would never willingly hurt another soul, think about it, obviously, actually act on those thoughts, never. Also, if I hurt Madison Edward would want to know why and I definitely would not want to tell him.

"Hello, earth to Bella, are you there?" I heard Jacob say.

"Huh, what?" I replied, snapping back into reality and forgetting my thoughts of Madison and Edward only to see them coming my way.

"You asked if they have moments often and then you zoned out. But to answer your question, unfortunately they do. Especially during running, they make mornings unbearable. "Jacob made a face again. I was glad someone felt the same way as I did but the thought of having to see Edward and Madison together first thing almost every other morning made me want to puke. I could picture it now, the sun would be rising because we always had practise at 6, and then as it's ascending from the ground, Madison leaps into Edwards's arms and they stand there like that engulfed by the morning light. I almost threw up a bit in my mouth.

Jacob must have noticed because he asked, "Bella, are you feeling ok? You look like you're about to puke!"

"Yeah, sorry Jacob, I'm fine just disgusted by something is all." I replied swiftly.

"I bet I know why," Jacob whispered into my ear and shot a look at Madison and Edward, who had almost made their way over to Jacob and me.

"Bella, I want you meet someone very special to me, my best friend and little sister, Madison Taylor. Madison, meet my newest friend and slave for the day, Isabella Swan." Edward said as he and his lover, best friend, whatever she was, reached Jacob and me.

"Please call me Bella, everyone else does," I said reaching my hand out and being as polite I could possibly be.

"Oh, okay. Hi Bella, you can call me Maddy, I can't stand it when people use my full name," the she devil replied shaking my hand. Great, we had a similarity. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only one. She also had almost the same coloured hair as me. However, her hair flew in gentle waves down to the middle of her back; the same way mine was curled this morning. I would have to kill Alice and Rosalie for making me look like her. However, that was where the similarities stopped. She had enormous green eyes, and unfortunately they were full of kindness and pure innocence. Anyone looking into her eyes would immediately be mesmerized, much like I was with Edward's. She was also tanned. Her skin was sun-kissed and beautiful, much to my disappointment. She and Edward belonged together. They matched each other perfectly. That God who I want to be mine would never be able to give me a second thought if he has this girl, who was clearly made for him, in front of him all the time.

Just then, the coach blew his whistle and told all of us to go to the change rooms and change into our runners and running clothes. I quickly made my way to the change room, the less time I had to spend with Edward's "best friend", the better. If I saw her alone, then I would only picture her with Edward and probably break down in tears at the sight of her. She was the only thing Edward would ever look at in that way and I just can't handle it. I want to be the one that he can't live without, the one that had his thoughts, the one he introduced as his girlfriend. I wanted Edward to want to be with me, but Maddy had that claim on him. She actually seemed like a nice girl, if Edward did not want her, I think we could have been really good friends. But Edward did want her and there was no way I would allow myself to befriend her if Edward was with her 24/7. I couldn't bear the pain that would be inflicted on my at the sight of them together, I just couldn't bear it.

I quickly put on my red Adidas tank top and black running shorts and headed out the door. As soon as I made it onto the track, I began tying my shoes. I would not risk talking to Madison unless absolutely necessary. As soon as I was done tying my shoes, Edward came out to the track.

"Well, you're sure done changing fast. I thought girls took forever to put clothes on and off," he said with a smile.

"Unfortunately, you were misinformed. You should stop listening o such false information Edward, what would Madison think about all of your misconceptions about the opposite sex," I retorted in a teasing yet hurtful tone. I hoped he didn't hear the latter.

Luckily, he didn't. Edward just replied with a shrug and said, "I guess all girls aren't Alice. Now, your job while running is to keep up with Madison and I at all times. You can out run us if you think it's possible, but under no circumstances are you allowed falling behind us. Understood?"

"Yes sir, you will get outrun sir!" I said with a military accent and salute.

"Yeah, that's what you think," Edward whispered into my ear because the coach was about to start talking. I couldn't stop the butterflies that started in the pit of my stomach. The feel of Edward's breathe on my skin clouded my head and I wanted to throw myself into his arms and kiss his lips. NO! I reminded myself, he wants Madison not you, stop thinking that you could even have a chance with him, he is taken!

I sighed and listened to the coach tell us what we had to run for try-outs. We had to do a standard 5 k bunny loop around the freeway, 2.5 km north, 2.5 km south, back towards the school. It sounded simple enough. On my old running team, it was a 10 km run for the girls alone, 5 should be a piece of cake!

The coach also said it would be a timed try-out, the 10 fastest did not have to run a lap around the track at the end of the 5km. I felt sorry for whoever had to do that, knowing it was not going to be me; I would not allow it to be me.

"Lastly, iPods are allowed during the races so you will be able to use them during practise." The coach said as I put my earphones on. I could run without music, it was just easier with music. "On your mark, get set, GO." The coach yelled, waving a chequered flag like it was a NASCAR race.

I almost laughed out loud at the flag before I started to run. Check Yes Juliet was blasting through my earphones and I couldn't help but set a fast pace to run to the song screaming "run baby run". I didn't even notice when Edward and Madison kept pace with me. Looks like Madison was going to be competition, running and Edward-wise. I could handle competition, I was first place in all of Arizona last year and I'll be damned if this little skank beat me. So I did what any girl would do, I ran faster, showing Edward that I was better than her.

Unfortunately Edward was too engrossed in her eyes, hair, and mouth, basically all of her to notice me. They were having a conversation with their eyes. It was so disgusting. All I wanted to do was finish this stupid run so I could rid myself of them. Luckily I passed the half way mark and was making my way downhill back to the school. I ran faster downhill than I did uphill. Madison's face when I beat her back to school was my motivation for going so fast.

As I turned the last corner back to the school, I saw our coach pacing back and forth in the cold awaiting our return. I smiled in delight as i turned my head and saw Edward 2 meters behind me while Madison was still a little farther back. I was euphoric at the fact that he wasn't with her anymore, maybe now i could actually stand a chance.

_NO BELLA! You deserve better than someone's sloppy seconds. No matter how much you love him, if he cannot see the great girl you are, then he's not worth it._ I kept telling myself. I had to try and get over Edward Cullen. I could not let him be the center of my universe, especially when he was busy pining after that little nasty.

As I crossed the finish line first, I slowed my pace down to a walk and put my hands on top of my head to allowed more oxygen into my lungs. I walked up to the coach like instructed at the very beginning of the run.

"Hey coach," I said with a smile.

"Well first one done. I don't think i know who you are. Name please?" he asked.

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella, everyone does." I said back.

"Well Bella, congratulations. Not many newcomers can beat our school's top runners, Edward and Madison, but you seemed to do it with ease. So that's it for today, you can go and shower than get ready for the school day. I'll see you the day after tomorrow for another run; hope you impress me then as much as you did today."

"Thanks coach," I was delighted by his compliments; hopefully Madison now saw me as the threat I wanted her to see. In my delight, I didn't notice how Edward had come up behind me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Good job slave. Who would have guessed you were that fast! I'm really proud of you squirt." Edward said.

"Aw thanks, and I'm not fast, your just epically slow. Sorry for the newsflash, but it's true nonetheless. If you're the best this school can do, I must say I'm very disappointed." I snapped back at him before his compliment could worm its way into my heart and give me butterflies.

"Looks like the endorphins from the run haven't made you happy yet. What's wrong oh great runner who can kick my butt?" he asked innocently, but with a smirk nonetheless.

I was tempted to scream "you! Your whets wrong with me! Ever since I've met you I've turned into mush and I hate it! I wish I could hate you too, but I can't, I love you, you piece of crud!" but I couldn't say that, it would only ruin what friendship we had.

So I merely said, "Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired i guess, I didn't get much sleep last night thanks to you."

"Ha-ha," he laughed. "And you think you're getting to sleep early tonight? Your mine until midnight Swan, you won't be sleeping until then if it's the last thing I do."

"Oh gee thanks, aren't you so considerate." I replied rolling my eyes.

I subtly flipped my hair so I could take a look behind me. Sure enough, Madison was fast approaching. Guess they cannot be apart for more than 5 minutes or the world collapses.

I sighed then said to Edward, "Besides, shouldn't you be keeping the love of your life company right now, she looks lonely. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

"Your right, I wouldn't, I'll be seeing you then servant," just like that he left. I saw him turn on his heels and jog to Madison. I rolled my eyes, men, blind to the most obvious of things. Edward Cullen is just a stupid waste of my time! He'll never get over her. I kept telling myself that over and over again. Hoping that it would stick by the time my shower ended, it didn't.

I got changed back into the outfit Alice and Rose put me in and left the change room. Naturally Madison was still inside so like the good gentleman he is, Edward was leaning outside the door to the girl change room waiting for me.

I walked right by him in an effort to ignore the cartwheels my stomach did whenever I saw his gorgeous everything. Unfortunately, he wasn't having any of that.

"Well, ignoring me now Swan, I see how it is. Your next task is to talk to me whenever you see me for the rest of the day, no matter who I'm with," he said, wild smile on his face.

"Great. Thanks Edward, these tasks just get better and better." I rolled my eyes and walked away. I would do everything in my power to avoid him today, especially if he was with Madison. I would puke if I had to see their PDA up close and personal.

**A/N - Comments, thoughts opinions, DON'T KEEP THEM TO YOURSELF - REVIEW! :)**


	9. My One and Only

**A/N - Okay guys, chapter nine is now up :)**

**I really hope you guys like it and can at least attempt to feel what Bella is going through, i'm sure every girl out there has felt like this at one point or another.**

**ENJOY and all the songs in the chapter, LISTEN TO THEM..they are AMAZING! :)**

I quickly made my way to first period English, happy to rid myself of my unattainable obsession. Unfortunately as soon as I got to my seat, Alice plopped herself into her seat right beside me.

"Hey you. I see the hair is still in perfect condition. Looking good Bells," she said with a wink.

"Yeah thanks Alice," I replied distantly. As much as I loved Alice's bubbly personality, the last thing I needed right now was to be told that I looked good when the one person I wanted to notice would never bother.

"It's Edward isn't it? Damn that idiotic fool! He never listens to anyone, we tell him Madison likes someone else, hell, SHE tell him she likes someone else and he still doesn't attempt to get over it. I wish my brother would get a clue already," Alice ranted pulling me into a hug. "It's okay Bella, he'll come to his sense eventually, and I mean he is a guy, they take longer to grasp reality than normal people. It okay, he'll come around Bella, I'm sure he will, Rose and I will do everything in our power to help you. My fool of a brother will never know what hit him!"

"Thank Alice but I don't want that. Edward will never get over her. He freaking loves her, I can't compete with that. Besides I would hate to be the reason why they stop being friends, I can't do that to him, I won't. Just imagine what he would think of me if I tried to shove myself into his life, he'd hate me Alice, and he would blame me for never getting the chance to be with the girl of his dreams. I just have to accept it, he will never be mine, nor will he ever want to be. He said it himself, I mean nothing to him." I could feel moisture starting to form in my eyes. I had to keep my cool though; I would cry no more tears for Edward Cullen.

"Who will never be yours Bella?" asked a slightly familiar voice. I turned my head and saw Jacob.

"Oh, hey Jacob. I didn't know you were in this class." I replied fully conscious of the fact that I ignored his question.

Jacob chuckled a bit then repeated his question, "so, who's the blind imbecile that doesn't want to be with you Bella?"

"No one important. Just a guy from Phoenix I still have a thing for," I lied smoothly. I don't know how but I've always been good at lying about stupid things like men, just not about bigger things.

"Well I think I speak for every guy in Forks when I say, if I had your heart, I wouldn't waste it," Jacob openly flirted with a wink.

"Not every guy," I said under my breath. Alice must have heard because she pulled me in a tight hug. "Thanks Jacob, but I think I really just need to deal with this on my own," I said aloud, completely ignoring his attempt to flirt with me.

Just then the bell ran and our teacher came in so Jake has to go back to his seat. Now I knew why I didn't notice him before. Jake's seat was in the very back left corner of the room, while mine was dead centre. The whole class passed by in a blur, probably because we were reading Pride and Prejudice. I didn't want to get engrossed in the epic romance between Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet so I guess I must have zoned out the full period.

Alice was by my side on our way our next class. I was hoping against all odds that I would not run into Edward on the way to my next class. Unfortunately, luck just was not on my side today. There he was, my personal Adonis, leaning right in front of the door to my next class. There was no way I could avoid him seeing me so I didn't have to comply with his request.

I sighed, gathered up my willpower and was about to say something before a kind voice beat me to the punch.

"Why Eddikins, can't get enough of me today can you?" the voice said in a teasing manner. I didn't have to look up to know who it was. Only one person called him Eddikins.

"I can't live without you, how many times I have to tell you that before you finally start believing it," Edwards's velvet voice replied pulling her into his arms for a tight embrace.

That's when it hit me. This is what I would have to deal with for the rest of my life. Edward will always want her in his arms, no one else, only her. The meaning of his words was so evident by the action following it that only a sightless, dim-witted, scatter-brain person suffering from ADD would not notice. She actually was the only girl Edward wanted to be with. I never truly believed it until right now. The feeling of emptiness quickly rushed to fill every available spot inside my soul. I felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest, stomped on, cut into a million pieces, and all the pieces were left there to bleed with me feeling every once of the pain.

Alice and I were only a few feet away from Edward and Madison now, I had to keep my emotions under wraps, I could not let traitor tears escape or else I knew Edward would bombard me with questions.

I quickly mustered up my self-control and complied with the task I was given this morning. "Hey Edward, hey Madison." I said cheerfully, although I was sure sorrow could be detected in my voice.

"Glad to see your actually taking this slave thing seriously, now I don't have to punish you," Edward said with a wink. Usually his winks would give me butterflies; instead one of the pieces of my heart broke up even further. If this is what people mean when they say someone is so in love it hurt to be around the object of their desires, I never wanted to be in love again.

"Ha-ha Edward, very funny," I said shaking his comment off as best I could.

"Well Bella, is this you next class?" Madison asked.

"Yeah it is. Alice and I were just about to go in, hint-hint Edward." I replied, subtly telling Edward to move.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave, bye guys," he said giving each of us a hug before he left. He gave Alice a quick sisterly one armed hugs before fully crushing Madison against his chest. He looked like he never wanted to let her go. Lastly he turned to me and half pulled me into his arms, I was so unwilling to physically touch him. I was right to be afraid. As soon as I felt Edwards hands on my back there was a sudden jolt of electricity between us. On any other day my heart would have grown into an aching mass, just wanting to stay with him. However today I felt inadequate to Madison and the jolt was more of a way to tell me that Edward would always like her, and I should just stay away from him.

After he hugged me for a quick 2 seconds, Edward pulled back, a curious expression on his face. Before he could even think of a question to ask, I quickly said "Bye Edward," and dashed into my classroom. I was so eager to escape the pain his very presence brought me.

I took my seat and Alice quickly followed suit. "You alright?" she asked. "I'm sure that whole experience must have been the most painful thing you had ever had to go through. "

"Alice, you have no idea." I told her. "The way he said 'I can't live without you' suddenly brought everything into focus. However, it ruined, cracked, destroyed, damaged and any other word you can think of that means broke, my heart. I was right Alice, I have no chance. I should just crawl in a hole and leave him alone. Then maybe I wouldn't cause myself any more pain. "I said placing my head in my hand so she could not see the few tears run their way down my cheeks.

I could not comprehend how a BOY could cause all of this despair and anguish. I wish I never met Edward Cullen. I wish I never had to deal with this agony. If only I had an outlet for my torment, maybe then I would be able to deal with it better. Running used to be that outlet, but Edward already carved a space for him in my running world so that was no good. Maybe I could take it out playing basketball. Foul a couple of girls here and there, just so they could feel a tiny portion of the pain I was feeling.

For the rest of the morning I did not run into Edward so I was free to sulk without a care in the world. Unfortunately, my euphoria at not having to hide my emotions was short-lived as fifth period biology approached. I remembered my lab partner and almost broke down in tears. Of course Madison would be in class today so he would probably spend the period passing notes to her and ignoring me, that would be a plus. I could admire his beauty with only a little pain. At least he wouldn't be physically touching her.

I slowly walked into the room and sat in my seat. I pulled out a notebook and started to aimlessly doodle inside it. Before I realized what I drew, Edward showed up and said "Wow Bells, you're a really talented artist. That picture looks so sweet and innocent, but there's a fire deep within it. It's as if you're portraying your own feelings through the paper."

Once Edward spoke, I fully basked in my art. I had drawn a picture of a little cartoon girl giving her heart over to a little cartoon boy who was beaming at her. The little cartoon girl was saying, "You have stolen my heart, please don't break it like before." The little cartoon boy was replying to that statement with "I'm sorry if I didn't know before, I swear not to break your heart if you'll treasure mine." I couldn't get over how much I wished this drawing was an actual representation of me and Edward. I wanted him to know he had my heart and I wanted his in return.

I quickly came out of my trance and answered Edward, "Well I have many hidden talents that you don't know about Edward. Being a very expressive artist is just one of those."

"Well then I guess I should get to know the inner Bella Swan better. I love how the cartoon girl you drew looks so much like you. The boy looks familiar too, I wish I could place who he looks like," he said pulling the notebook close to him.

I quickly pulled the notebook away and closed it. "Sorry Edward that is one mystery of mine you will never solve."

"Why? I would love to know who stole your heart. Maybe I could help you help him realize he likes you too. You're a very attractive girl Bella; you could have any guy you wanted."

"Any guy I wanted? Yeah right Edward; this is me we're talking about. Besides I can't get this guy, he loves someone else. I do not want to ruin that for him. Besides he's very cryptic, always fl – " I quickly shut my mouth before I said too much.

"Always what?" he asked curiosity burning in his words.

"Always nothing, please Edward just drop it. All you need to know is that I'm and idiot for liking someone I cannot have and for letting him affect me so much that I can barely keep my cool and not reveal myself to him whenever I talk to him. Please drop it. I'll tell you when I'm ready." I replied, knowing full well I would never be ready to tell him.

"Okay, as long as you tell me eventually." He said with a twinkle in his eye. I pulled out my drawing again and noticed that the girl really did look like me, and the boy was an exact miniature cartoonish Edward. How he did not see it at first glance is beyond me but I was so glad he didn't. I don't think he would ever talk to me again if he knew.

The class quickly finished and I was made my escape to leadership. We were in the weight room today so I could run on the treadmill all period and no one would care. I got changed, checking in with my teacher, put in my earphones and started jogging to Chris Daughtry's What About Now.

As the playlist went on, almost every song reminded me of Edward. When _Your Guardian Angel_ by The Red Jumpsuit Apperatus started to play, I was so close to breaking down I honestly had no clue how I didn't fall to my knees and let the misery have me.

Somehow I managed to keep myself together until I got home and was in engulfed in the security of my own room. Now I was finally able to release all of the emotions I felt today. The whirlwind Edward had taken me in the past 2 days was more than I could have ever imagined one person could deal with.

I placed my iPod in my speakers and put the music on full blast. I was wishing for some sort of solace. Something that would relate to my situation, anything that I could make me feel like someone understood what I was going through. Kelly Clarkson's _Sober_ and Rise Against's _Savior_ seemed to grasp my pain even if only a little bit. However, _Going Under_ by Evanescence was my breaking point. Every little tear that escaped my eyes now had a meaning. I truly was going under. I was drowning in the tears I was crying for Edward. I couldn't keep going on like this yet I knew I couldn't stop. Edward was my life now, everything he did would ultimately affect me also, even if he didn't know it.

That was the absolute worst part. Knowing that I was putting myself through hell and Edward had no clue. He couldn't do anything to ease my pain; he would just keep on doing his own thing, living life the way he wanted, being with whom he wanted, because he didn't know I loved him. He didn't know the agony everything he said and did to Madison put me in. he would never know, no matter what, I would not let my personal heaven and hell know that I loved him.

As the song switched to _Remembering Sunday_, I heard a soft knock at my door, and a voice whisper, "Bella?"

**A/N - well I wonder who that is? hmm Guess you will haev to review very fast is you want to find out :)**

**the faster I get 10 reviews from this chapter, the faster chapter 10 goes up! :)**

**ohh and chapter 10 will be in Edwards Point of View and you will DENFIANTELY want to read that :)**


	10. Finally

As I was making my home, Bella's drawing held all of my attention. Who could that boy be? He looked so familiar; I wish I could place where I had seen him before. Those piercing and all-knowing eyes, the exquisite face, the muscular build, dammit who was this boy! I arrived at my house in record time, the drawing still occupying my attention.

"Edward Cullen, what have you done to yourself? You look like a tomato!" I heard Alice squeal.

What? I hadn't done anything to myself. I quickly went to the mirror to examine my face. As soon as I saw my reflection, the mystery revealed itself. The boy Bella was in love with was ME! That was the only explanation, the picture was almost an exact replica, and how I had not noticed it before was mind-boggling.

"Alice, NOTHING IS WRONG WITH MY FACE!" I yelled and ran back to my Volvo.

Bella Swan loves me, me, Edward Cullen. Did I love her? I mean i love spending time with her of course. The days that she has been attending Forks High have been the 2 best days of my life. I had to admit to myself, Bella Swan did hold a place in my heart, but was that place bigger than Madison's? Yes, yes it was I answered myself. How could I not have noticed this before? The way Bella blushed whenever I made a flirty joke or winked in her direction. The way she seemed so hurt after I had hugged Madison this morning.

Bella Swan loved me, and I loved her. I had to make this right. I had to do what her drawing asked, I had to treasure her heart, and not break it like before.

How could I have been such an IDIOT? I was disgusted with myself for Bella accidentally hearing she meant nothing to me. That was the largest kind of blasphemy; Bella Swan was all I could think of right now. She was the only one that could push Madison out of my thoughts, and now I knew why, I loved her.

Before I could even register what had just happened, I was parking in Bella's driveway. I half ran to the front door and knocked as hard as I could.

"Edward Cullen, well this is a surprise," her dad said answering the door.

"Hi Chief Swan, I was wondering if i could talk to Bella for a moment." I said quickly, wanting to ease Bella's pain as quick as possible.

"Yes, of course. She's in her room, up the stairs, first door on your left." he told me

"Thanks sir, I really appreciate it." I said and dashed up the stairs. As soon as I was close enough, all I could hear was tears and Remembering Sunday. My Bella was crying. Had I caused this? Was I the reason for her sadness, her pain? I had to fix this.

I quickly knocked on the door, opening it a crack to announce my presence.

"Bella," I softly whispered.


	11. Finally Part II

I turned to see the one responsible for all my heartache. The one that I wished would never see me like this. However I could not escape the scrutiny right now. He was in my room, at my door, waiting for me to say something or to stop crying.

I turned to see the face of my angel, the one that I knew I would always adore, but would never love me back.

"Yes?" I tearfully asked as I turned my face towards his.

"Bella," was all he said as he rushed inside my room, plopped on my bed and enveloped me in his strong arms. I was in heaven and hell at the same time. A part of me knew that Edward was just comforting me because he saw me crying yet the rest of me wanted reality to shut up and let me enjoy the moment. I wished with all my heart that Edward would never let me go.

Both of us did not know what to say next so all that could be heard from the tiny room was my sobs. Edward just held me and stroked my hair, not saying a word. He let me stain his shirt with tears and he didn't even care. I released al of my heartache in the form of tears to the one person that was the reason for everything.

Finally I began to somewhat gain control of myself and eventually, the tears stopped flowing. However my head still remained on Edwards's chest. I couldn't bear to remove it and have him leave, not when I finally gained control of myself.

"Bella," Edward softly whispered into my ear. I reluctantly tilted my head to look up at him. Something was different in Edward's eyes, they now held something that looked like conviction, happiness, faith, and maybe I was imagining it but...love.

"Bella, why are you crying? Does this have something to do with the idiot that didn't treasure you before?" He asked softly, like he was singing a lullaby to a newborn baby.

I slowly nodded my head then turned my eyes away from him before another crying jag hit me. Just then Edward lifted me up off the bed and put me on his lap, cradling me from behind. It was bliss, to be held by Edward the way lovers would. It was pure heaven.

Edward wrapped took put his hands in mine and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me closer and closer to his chest. He then put his head on my shoulder and started humming a song of sorts. I recognized the tune as the song What About Now by Daughtry. I started to sing softly while he hummed.

_The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you. _

Gently Edward stopped humming and in turn, I stopped singing.

"Isabella Swan, it is your third day in Forks and you crying like there's no tomorrow. Will you please let me I so I can try and help you with whatever problems you have? I'm our friend Bella, and I want to be the one that you can turn to with anything and share anything with. I know I'm no Alice but I cannot stand to see you hurting. Right now, your tears are putting me in more pain than I can stand. Bella, what did this poor idiot do to you?" he asked me in the gentlest voice I had ever heard. The music that used to ring out of his mouth before was nothing compared to how those past few sentences sounded.

"Edward, I can't. I just can't. There is no point. Why confide in you when there is no point in it anymore."I said trying to escapes his questions. "If it was something you could help me with I would tell you Edward but you can't. I'm in love with a man whose heart belongs to someone else. I cannot have him, no matter how much I may want him and I severely doubt you can change his mind. He loves HER Edward, not me and nothing I can do can change that."

"Maybe he thought I was in love with her and finally realized that he wasn't. Maybe all he needed was a reminder of reality. Maybe he was too stupid to realize how god he had it. Maybe he doesn't know what you love him and when he finds out he may love you too. Maybe you should give him a chance to prove that he loves you Bella. Maybe you should tell him how you feel so that at least he knows he has options and an amazing girl in love with him. Bella, I think you should tell him you love him." he said as he shifted his hands so he could play with my hair.

"Edward, if I tell him it will only make things worse. I can't deal with it if he doesn't like me. Besides I already know he doesn't feel anything for me, he's made it perfectly clear. He said I meant nothing to him." Then it finally hit me that I spilled too much. I just told Edward I loved him without actually uttering that eight-lettered phrase. However Edward didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that I said too much.

Edward just took the hand that was stroking my hair and used it to turn me so I was facing him. He put his forehead down to meet mine and said "He didn't mean that Bella. I know he didn't mean that. He was trying to prove a point and it turns out that he was wrong. Bella, please believe me, he was wrong. I was wrong."

Before I could fully comprehend what exactly was happening, I felt Edward lift my chin up towards saw that his face was coming down towards mine. He gently pressed his lips to mine what had to be the softest of kisses. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, enjoying the moment to the fullest. All too soon, he pulled his face back and touched my forehead with his again.

I was in shock; words could not explain the pure joy I felt. I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw were those beautiful sapphire eyes looking down upon me.

"I was an idiot Bella, Madison was the girl I couldn't let go of. The first time I met you, I felt like I had to be near you at all times. I was scared of that. That's the reason I didn't let go of Madison sooner, because I was scared of the new. I was too wrapped up in the old. I'm truly sorry Isabella Swan. Is there any way you can forgive my stupidity and give me a chance to show you that you're the only one I want, not Madison, not anyone else, only you."

I was dumbfounded. I couldn't believe the words that came out of Edwards's mouth. The words I had wanted to hear for the longest time yet when I heard them, it seemed like I was dreaming. The only thing I could do was look into Edward's eyes and see the longing in them, the conviction he had and how he was silently pleading with me to believe him. Edward Cullen was telling the truth. He actually truly loved me.

I simply stared at him and nodded my head. Then I curled myself into a ball so that his chest was holding both my arms and head. Edward enveloped me and whispered "I'm sorry I didn't know before, I swear not to break your heart if you'll treasure mine," into my ear.

**Heyy guys so I know I haven't updated it like FOREVER! I am BEYOND sorry about that. School, Sports and a Social life take up a lot of my time. REALLY SORRY.**

**however because of my lack of updates, you now get 2 chapters for the price of one :)**

**I hope that you guys like the story and keep reading, drama ahead I PROMISE! :)**

**read and review. love you all! mwwah! 3**


	12. Baby Maybe

**A/N - Twilight is not mine! : )**

"_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go"_

I heard my alarm clock waking me up the next day. What I did not expect was Edwards arms wrapped around me. As if I was still dreaming, everything that happened last night flooded back to me. I was absorbed in my memories of last night. The way Edward came in and healed me without hesitation, he was and will always be my savior.

I smiled upon the sleeping face of my savior. He looked so peaceful and happy, like everything was right with the world and it took my breath away. If I thought that Edward was gorgeous while he was awake, it was nothing compared to when he was sleeping. I couldn't stop myself from running my hands through his messy blonde hair. I was staring at him; I knew I was, I couldn't help myself. I was entranced by all that was Edward Cullen.

Suddenly a pool of sapphire water was looking up at me and smiled a heavenly crooked smile. Edward had been awake the whole time.

"Good morning beautiful," he said as he hugged me tight.

"Good morning," I whispered in fear that my father would head us and suspect the obvious.

Edward chuckled at the reason for my whispering. "Don't worry Bella," he said, I heard Charlie get up and leave the house around 6 this morning. Quit worrying so much."

"Ha-ha," I replied sarcastically while hitting him with a pillow. "How can I not worry, it's MY father that could have caught us, not yours."

"Yeah, okay, I see your point. But you didn't have to hit me," he said with a puppy dog look on his face while he rubbed his head. Looking at him made my heart break.

"I'm sorry, forgive me?" I asked.

"Already done," he said as he gave me a tight squeeze.

"Ha-ha. Okay well you're going to have to get off of me now, I need to get dressed. We have school this morning." I said while pushing him off of me to no avail.

"Oh right, Alice sent this with me, she said you had to wear it, no complaints." He said while getting up and thrusting a Prada bag into my arms.

I stared at him with a bewildered expression and slowly dug into the bag. Alice had really outdone herself today. Inside the bag was a pair of pure white skinny jeans, a deep blue spaghetti strapped tank top, a white off the shoulder, swoop neck, long-sleeved, shirt that became formfitting right below the waist, and lastly a pair of 3 inch blue pumps that fit the outfit perfectly. I laid each piece of clothing on top of my bed and looked at Edward, motioning with my eyes that he should leave.

"Okay fine," he said with his hands up as he backed away towards the door. "I need to get home and change anyways. I'll see you soon love," and with that, he closed the door behind him.

I quickly got the outfit Alice wanted me to wear on and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. In a matter of minutes I was dressed and ready to go. I quickly made my way downstairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal.

As soon as I was putting the bowl in the dishwasher, I heard a horn outside my door. I went to the window and saw Edward leaning against his car beckoning me to come. I held up one finger signaling that I would be but a moment and ran upstairs to get my book bag. I quickly made my out of the house and locked up behind me as I ran into Edwards waiting arms.

"I missed you too," he said into my hair as he pulled me into him. I ended our embrace and made my way over to the passenger's side of the car however he was too quick for me and got there first.

"After you milady," Edward chivalrously said while holding the door open. I laughed and got inside the car. "Why thank you kind sir," I said as he closed my door and made his way over to the driver's side and got in.

"So Bella, you seem happier today, no more crying. I wonder why that is," Edward joked.

"Gosh Edward, you're very observant. You see, there was a new addition to my bed last night. It was so warm and comfy that I got the best nights sleep ever. I think that's what made my mood so much better." I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh I see. So it had nothing to do with the fact that you have a new boyfriend? Glad to know how significant I am to your happiness," he said sarcastically with his signature crooked smile.

"Hmm, it may have something to do with that," I said as I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He smiled as he pulled into a marking spot at the school. I saw the school in a new light. As I got out of the car and Edward put his arm around me, I could feel the stares we were receiving. I saw Jacob across the parking lot with his mouth hanging open but he quickly regained composure and gave a half hearted smile.

"Eddikins!" I heard a voice exclaim. I knew that voice and the way she called out to MY NEW boyfriend made me want to smack her upside the head and tell her to leave him alone. "Good morning! How are you today? Oh Bella, hi," Madison said as she turned to me with first shock then outrage in her face. When she turned back to Edward, all traces of outrage were gone from her face, instead adoration and sweetness dawned her features.

"Good morning Maddy," Edward said brightly giving her a quick hug. I felt the jealously rising within me when he made that simple gesture. "I'm great this morning actually. Oh Maddy, you'll never believe my amazing news. So Bella and I are now together," Edward said with a huge smile on his face as he put his arm around my waist.

"Aww Eddikins I'm so happy you're happy," Madison squealed and gave both Edward and I a quick hug. When she hugged me it felt forced though, as if she didn't want to me to be with Edward. "And Eddikins, I need to come over today for movie night. It's our tradition," she told Edward. "Oh definitely, Bella's coming too right?" Edward asked politely on my behalf. At least someone remembered that we were now together. Stupid Madison.

"But Eddikins, this is OUR tradition. An Edward Madison thing, not and Edward Madison Bella thing," she whined with a puppy dog face.

"Okay Maddy, don't worry movie night will still be our thing," Edward quickly calmed her down.

"Aw yay, thanks Eddikins," she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled like a two-year old at him.

Just then I couldn't take it anymore. I turned Edward towards me and pulled his lips down to mine. I kissed Edward right in front of Madison.

"Oh Madison, I'm sorry, Edward can't make movie night today. He's going to be busy, with his GIRLFRIEND," I spat at the little skank. Her expression was one of pure loathing and directed right at me.

"Listen here you little –," she started to say but I cut her off. "Bye." I said and I grabbed Edwards hand and we made our way into the building.

**A/N - Heyy guys, I know I haven't updated in FOREVER.**

**I AM SOOOO SOOO SOOOOO BEYOND SORRY.**

**But I'm trying to make my updates more frequent I promise. at least weekly updates is my plan from now on, I shall try.**

**I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY and I hope you guys keep reading it! : )**

**As always read&review! 3**


	13. Is This Real?

**A/N - Twilight sadly belong to someone that is not me. : (**

Everything was absolutely perfect. Nothing could ruin the bliss I felt at the thought of the one and only Edward Cullen being mine, then she came along.

What the hell did I have to do to get her to leave him alone, like can't she understand the fact that he is mine and not hers as much as I know she wants him to be?

"Bella? Bella, honey, what was all that about?" Edward pleaded with me for some sort of explanation.

"It was about the fact that she seemed to completely ignore the fact that I was there Edward. I am nothing to her, especially now that I'm dating you. And that should mean something; she acts as if you're still hers, and don't lie to me and say you weren't before because I don't buy it!" I replied back to him, letting off some steam. "It's one thing to hang out as a group, okay fine whatever, I don't care. But to call it 'an Edward, Madison thing' makes it seem like you two are the ones together, not you and me." He looked at me with a face that told me he was going to reply hastily with a "No Bella, I want only you" so I continued my rant without pause. "I know what you're going to say. 'Oh Bella, you're being paranoid, and her words shouldn't affect you, and so on,' but the truth is that you only got over he like what, two days ago, how can you expect me not to be jealous after watching you look at her like she was the only thing that mattered in your world. So I'm sorry if I don't want you two to spend some quality 'Edward and Madison' time together, but honestly, can you blame me?" I asked him as I finished my rant.

I heard him sigh. "Bella, listen to yourself. I know that you and I were very recent but you have to have some faith in me. You are the only important thing in my life now, you and only you," he said while running his fingers down my cheek. "My history with Madison might be intimidating but love, that's gone now, the past is the staying in the past, you are my present and my future, never forget that." His gaze was so focused, as if his very soul was visible in his eyes, and they were begging me to believe him.

"Okay, I guess you're right. Meh, I don't know, Madison just gets under my skin it seems. I'll try and cool it next time," I told him with a smile.

"That's all I ask, I mean is a little trust too much to ask from my incredibly gorgeous and hot-tempered girlfriend?" Edward teased while pulling me into him just as the one minute bell rang. "Crap, I have to go, if I'm late one more time, Coach is going to kill me," Edward said placing a quick kiss only lips and running towards the gymnasium. I walked inside my English room and took my seat next to Alice.

"Bella!" the little pixie squealed. "So I heard about you telling off Madison today, GO BELLA! It's about time that hateful hag from hell realized that Edward has moved on."

"Alice!" I was completely shocked that my adorable little pixie was capable of such ... fitting nicknames. "That's not nice, no matter how true is may be and she got on my last nerve." I told Alice everything that happened between Madison and me so that she would be all caught up with the right version of the story.

"Oh wow, stupid cow. 'Madison, Edward thing, not a Madison, Edward, Bella thing'," Alice commented as she quoted Madison with a sneer. "Sorry Bells but I've never liked her, and now that Edward isn't obsessed with her, I can finally announce my hatred to the masses." I laughed, my little pixie, always knew what to say to make me feel a gazillion times better.

"Don't worry; I'll always hate her with you." I told her and we continued chatting all the way to lunch.

The first thing Alice and I saw when we entered the cafeteria was Madison going up to Edward and plopping her tiny butt right onto his lap. I could practically hear her yell "Eddikins!" as she hugged him. Skank, I turned to Alice and saw that she was thinking the same thing I was, why the heck was Edward letting her sit on him?

As Alice and I approached the table, slower then normal because we were hoping Edward would shove the slut right off his lap and onto the floor, but that wasn't the case. Edward simply let her sit on him, and touch his face. I could feel the jealousy and hurt taking me over. Clearly Madison did not understand this whole "friends" thing.

"Hey ho, can't you go work the streets somewhere else, he's taken." I said as I tapped Madison on the shoulder, "You can get your ass off him now, thanks." I said with a cheerful smile. Yes I know I was being a tad bitchy but really, this girl just could not take a hint.

She slid herself off him like the little snake that she was and turned to face me. "Eddikins can speak for himself, and he liked me on him, seeing as he didn't object to it," she said with a smile and menacing gaze. She started to talk away but then whispered into my ear, "I'd watch out if I were you, Eddikins and I have history and he'll dump you as soon as he realizes that he worships me, and only me, you're insignificant." Then with a flip of her hair, she was gone.

"Really Edward? How can you be such a manho? You should have pushed her off you!" I heard Alice almost scream as she sat down. I felt hollow, like the breath had been taken out of me.

"Sorry guys, I'm not really hungry, I'll catch up with you later," I said and made my way out of the cafeteria and went to the gymnasium without turning to look at the faces of my friends. I changed into my shorts and t-shirt, plugged in my iPod and began shooting around.

_Because these days aren't easy_

_Like they have been once before,_

_These days aren't easy anymore,_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this so easily?_

Secondhand Serenades' why was blasting through my earphones and I was caught up in the lyrics. Did I really think that Edward actually loved me? He and Madison were the schools it couple, even if they weren't even together. Everyone knew that they were in love and going to be together eventually. Who was I to ruin destiny? What made me different than every other girl in the school? How was I special?

_I've been roaming around_

_Always looking down at all I see,_

_Painted faces fill the paces I can't reach,_

_You know that I could use somebody,_

_You know that I could use somebody,_

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak._

I needed Edward, he was my drug. He was my "somebody", but was I his? Was I the one that could make him happy or was she? She was prettier than me; anyone would have noticed that but is Edwards's heart still with her even though he's said repeatedly that it was mine? Could I honestly believe that Edward was telling the truth when his actions proved otherwise?

I was lost in the music when everything turned black. The gym lights were turned out. I pulled my earphones out of my ears and could feel the fear creeping inside of me. Sweat was starting to appear on my forehead and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as chills ran though me.

"Who's there?" I asked the dark, and no answer came.

**A/N - Goodness, my sincerest apologies for the like no updates. xD**

**I hope you guys like the chapter and please review! : D**


	14. Fire Unleashed

"Beellaaa," A deep husky voice said. I felt the shivers run up and down my spine.

"W-who's there?" I repeated timidly.

"STAY AWAY FROM EDWARD!" I heard the voice scream, this had to be Madison, who else could it be? Suddenly I got my confidence back.

"Madison, what the hell are you doing? Do you honestly think that your little threatening act would make me leave Edward, hag, you got another thing coming!" I said back at her with a menacing voice.

"That's what you think Isabella Swan, you will leave Edward alone," the voice retorted. Suddenly I felt pain in my arm. I touched my bicep and felt blood slithering down my arm. I looked down at the floor and saw the silver tint of something shining on the floor; I picked up the silver thing and saw that it was a knife, with a bloody tip, not any blood but my blood.

"W-what the hell was that?" I yelled into the dark, clutching my bloody arm.

"There will be more of these little encounters if you do not leave Edward, trust me Bella, you will either leave Edward, or die!" the voice yelled back at me, and the lights flipped open.

I fell to the floor with sweat and blood dripping down onto the floor with me. I felt the tears starting to spill. Could I do this? Could I actually stay with Edward even though I would constantly be terrorized by Madison? I resolved that I could. Edward meant more to me than some stuck up jealous bitch.

"Bella? Is that you?" Edward rushed to my side. "Bella! Bella, love what happened? YOU'RE BLEEDING! Bella! Talk to me, what happened?"

I felt myself melt into Edward's arms and felt the tears and sniffling come to a stop. "Nothing, Edward, I'm fine, just don't worry about it. This is my own battle and I'm going to fight it. I'm fine, just forget about it." I wiped the tears away and looked up into Edward's eyes, willing him to believe me.

"Bella, you can tell me love, its okay, I won't think any less of you for this. I promise to believe you, no matter what." Edward pleaded with me, he was begging to understand.

"That's just it Edward, you would think I was paranoid and wouldn't believe me. No matter how much you say you would, you wouldn't I know that. So please Edward, I'll tell you when I feel like I should, may you please just trust me?" I took Edwards face into my hands, "just trust me."

I felt Edward sigh, "Okay, but I really hate you keeping things from me, but I trust you, do tell me when you're ready."

The hugged me then and I saw Madison standing by the door, with a look on her face that said "you can wish he was yours but he will never be, watch out bitch."

As quickly as she came, she left and I felt like the life was drained out of me, what the hell was I going to do about this stuck up bitch. But I knew I had to fight, so the war had just begun.

**A/N - sorry for the short chapter guys but like, I needed to get it out. The drama is unfolding! : D**

**read and review, hope you guys like it! : D**


	15. Come To Me

**A/N- here you go guys, chapter 15! : D **

**I own ... nothing. Stephenie owns all. : (**

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a flash. I was on guard the entire time, yet Madison didn't feel the need to bother me or Edward all day thank god. I was sure Edward noticed my weird, fidgety behaviour because he gave me half curious half "are you feeling alright you look a little psychotic" looks a couple times throughout the day, but that was okay, I knew he didn't think I was fully mental, yet.

"Okay Bella, why are you so fidgety, what is wrong?" Edward turned in the car and asked me as he dropped me off at home.

"Trust me, there is nothing wrong, if it –" suddenly his phone rang cutting me off mid sentence.

"Just give me one second," he said sticking his finger up motioning for me to hold on.

I could hear the wails and sobs coming from the phone. It was her, it had to be her. Who else would call Edward while crying besides his family, and it sure didn't sound like Rose or Alice.

I sighed and got out of the car, shooing him away with my hands. The last thing I wanted was to hear about what the hell was wrong with her and how he had to go and help because she was his best friend, blah, blah, blah. He gave me an apologetic look, phone still on his ear, as he left my driveway.

_Great, it was going to be one of those nights_, I thought to myself, _time to pull out the chocolate and ice cream_.

I entered my house, went upstairs and plopped onto my bed. I get out a sigh of frustration and turned the radio on.

Some stupid song about sex was on and I quickly turned the radio off. I didn't want to listen to that crap. I wanted something raw and real, something that I could relate to. I was suddenly inspired. I wanted to put my feelings into paper.

_My dream is you._

_Your words lives on,  
__In my every memory,_

_Your face is the only thing_

_My minds eye can see. _

_I can't feel without you here_

_Can't live in every sense of the word_

_I need all of you beside me_

_But the want is absurd._

_You have her and her alone._

_How can I even compare._

_That was only the beginning._

_The start to my days of despair._

_The simple things you are,_

_The little things no one bothers to notice._

_Is it wrong to wish you were mine?_

_To dream of me leaving you airless?_

_There's a hole within my heart,_

_An ache your words seemed to create._

_A void nothing but your hand in mine can fill,_

_My thirst for you, won't you please sedate?_

Usually I wasn't inspired to write poetry but somehow, knowing the feeling of anger and jealousy and a little bit of pain that were going through me as Edward left for her, I couldn't find a song that would capture my emotions like a poem would.

I wanted to drift off into the ever comforting wings of sleep. Nothing was more welcomed because of the melancholy mood I was suddenly in. I wanted Edward to act like he wanted me, was that so bad. I wanted him to prove that he loved me, and not her. I get the fact that he just got over her, but really, running to her beck and call every single time she needed him, that looks and sounds like he still has feelings for her. I wondered where the hell Madison`s so called boyfriend was. Why the hell wasn't he dumping her ass for being such a slut.

I lay on my bed, stomach down, my face sinking into my pillow. I wanted to scream. I wanted to let everything out, more importantly I wanted Edward. I wanted to make Madison back off but I didn't know how I could possibly do that. The look in her eyes scream determination, and plus she was a runner; stamina and endurance were two of her best qualities.

I sighed and turned on my back, taking the pillow with me so that it was covering my face. I needed a plan; a way to counteract whatever devious plots Madison was stirring in her devious mind. Not two seconds later, my phone started ringing, Alice.

"Hey Allie, what can I do for you?" I said into the phone.

"BELLA! Do you know where Edward is? He never came home and is freaking us all out. He's a big...ish guy and can take care of himself but we're all still out of our minds with worry," mind you she said this all in one breath.

"Alice, calm down, Madison called him and he left to go see her." I said nonchalantly even though I wanted to ring her neck for taking him away from me.

"WHAT!" I heard her yel. "Oh my God he is so going to get it when he comes home. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED FOR HIM TO FINALLY REALISE THAT YOU WERE THE GIRL FOR HIM!" she scream-asked me. I didn't even have a chance to reply. Alice was still ranting and going on about how much a bitch move this was on Madison's part and how much of a dick Edward was acting by running off to her rescue every five seconds. I began to tune it all out in all honestly. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts and memories.

I remembered the way Edward barged into my room when I had lost all hope in him, and how he cherished me and made everything alright with a few words of adoration. Looking back it all seemed too quick. Edward had only known me for about 2 weeks, how could I expect him to feel like I knew I did and have him leave his whole life behind for me. I felt extremely bad for Edward, he had a best friend Madison and I was too jealous to realize that he was only trying to keep all of the important people in his life. He didn't want to lose anyone and I was making it increasingly difficult for him to keep his best friend. I twisted to my side and pulled the covers on top of me. I didn't even realize that Alice had hung up until I dropped the phone and realized that the call was over. I sighed and curled into a ball, suddenly feeling very small. Who was I to mess up his life so royally when all I wanted was so be a part of it.

Suddenly I heard my alarm clock blaring to the tune of _Where Were You_ by Every Avenue.

I got up, dressed, brushed my teeth, ate and was out the door in a trancelike state. I didn't know where I was, I only knew that Edward was outside my door waiting for me so I had to leave. When I got out the door I noticed Edward leaning against the Volvo, waiting for me. However there was someone else in the car, IN MY SEAT. Edward started walking towards me when I was locking up the door.

"Hey Bella," he said as he hugged me from behind and kissed my neck. "Madison is going through a very rough time right now and I didn't want to have her driving in case something went wrong, I hope you don't mind her driving with us," he said as I turned in his arms and looked into his magnificent eyes. Who could say no when liquid sapphire was melting all of your defences.

"Yeah, sure, fine," I said as I walked past him and got in the backseat of the car. However, Madison had to ruin the morning by talking before Edward got in the car.

"Morning Bella, just thought you should know that while you were all alone yesterday, Edward was in room, on my bed, comforting me, and not you. Really think you can keep him from me?" she said with a glare in my direction. "Face it new girl, the history between Edward and I is way too strong for some new plain Jane to ruin."

As soon as Edward opened the door, she went from bitch to sad, lonely and helpless. "Thank you for driving me Eddikins, I didn't feel up to it after last night," I saw her attempt to fake her tears as she said this.

"Maddie, I would never leave you to deal with that on your own, and trust me I will personally kill him if he ever comes near you again. I'll always be here for you Maddie, no matter what." When Edward said this, Madison turned to towards me and smiled a victory smile.

I didn't know how much more of this crap I could handle. I needed Rose and Alice, NOW.

* * *

**A/N - I FINALLY LEARNED THE LINE THING! : D  
Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter and there shall be an update sson, PROMISE!  
Continue reviewing, they make me happy, and also, check out my new story PIECES. : D**


	16. So It Begins

**A/N - So sorry for the long wait guy, it's been a hectic summer, thats for sure.**

**Well chapter 16 is up and special thanks goes to my Beta, Ms. Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale for being amazing and helping me with the chapter! : ) **

**Without any further ado .. ENJOY!: D**

* * *

"ALICE! ROSE!" I called as soon as we parked to go to school.

"Bella!" they called back, and then they saw the expression on my face. Their faces went from cheerful to what I'm sure matched the loathing, angry look I had on my face. They eyes went wide and then turned into slits of pure loathing when they saw Madison come out of the car. They quickly hurried their strides and met up with me.

"What the hell is that ho doing sitting shotgun in Edward's car?" Alice asked squeezing the life out of my arm.

"Now you see why I was calling you over. Little skank was crying all last night and Edward just had to go and comfort her," I said faking sniffling, "I swear on my life, if that man does not grow a pair and tell her to get over herself soon, I'm gonna dump him. Honestly, enough is enough. I understand that that is his "_Best Friend_" but he just left me to go and comfort her! What is that! " I sighed.

"Oh no, you're going to fight and expose her for the bitch she really is," Rose said. "Find out what she was crying about last night from Edward. We'll formulate a plan to screw her over then."

"Um, Rose, isn't that a little mean? I mean I hate her but I don't want to humiliate her," I said half heartedly. A part of me actually wanted to humiliate her so badly she had to move. "Besides what would Edward think? He would think I was horrible. He wouldn't want to be with me if I ever did something like that one of his friends. I can't humiliate her Rose, that wouldn't help me; it would only make things worse. She would go crying to him again. Then I would be the hated one, and he would defend her over me again!"

"Don't worry, you don't need to humiliate her Bella, you just need to make Edward see her for the bitch that she really is," Alice said with a calculating edge in her voice. "I think you should wait it out, see what else she does, and then we can find a way to expose her to Edward subtly," she concluded, emphasizing the subtly.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll deal with her bitchiness for a while, but if we don't have some sort of plan soon, I don't think I can stop myself from strangling her, or Edward."

I walked with Alice to our first class and attempted to figure out what I was going to say to Edward. I couldn't handle him treating her like a goddess that constantly needed him around when she wasn't even dating him. I mean isn't he supposed to be like that with me? I feel mad because to others it would seem as if he is dating her again and now I'm the best friend! Which is completely WRONG! I can understand that some guys are sweet and compassionate, but really, Edward was taking it overdoing the chivalry thing just a tad. Completely ignoring me while he went to her and made her feel better? This whole being ignored by your boyfriend thing wasn't really working for me. I had to fix this, and soon. And if I didn't, mark my words, him and his sorry ass are gone! He can have Madison then because he seems to care about her more than me.

The first half of school went by in a flash, or maybe I just didn't notice anything because I was so wrapped up in my thoughts. As I walked into the lunch room, I saw my Edward instantly, and then her. God, I just couldn't escape them could I? So I decided to have a little fun.

I confidently walked right up to Edward and pulled his face on mine. I looked into his eyes for a moment and then softly place my lips on his. He responded instantly, locking his hand into my hair. I slowly pulled away and looked at him once more, for the first time feeling genuinely happy. Then Madison ruined it.

"Eddikins..." she said hesitantly, while attempting to make herself cry. "May you please not kiss her in front of me, please, the pain is still fresh and you doing that brings up a lot of unwanted memories." She looked down then; her eyes hidden in what was supposed to be embarrassment.

"Oh, well Maddie, I'm sorry, but Bella is my girlfriend, and I do feel bad for you, I really do, but I will not put on hold showing affection for my girlfriend because you can't handle it. Toughen up little soldier." Edward said diplomatically, with a little smirk and half smile. I saw her jaw drop open, and my eyes widen. This was the first time Edward had ever said something to her in my defence.

"But, but, but ..." Maddie was at a loss for words.

I could not help the feeling of superiority that welled up inside of me. It was about time that Edward started standing up for me. Then I noticed the little smirk across Alice's face. However I was too hyped up to worry about the little pixie.

Edward looked at me and smiled then kissed me again. I'm still mad at him but he is making it a bit better.

Madison then began to fake cry, and said "How could you! I thought you were going to be there for me! Can't you see I'm in pain and you go and kiss your girlfriend!" Then she "stalked" away. Edward said "Wait! MADDIE!" and looked at me with sorrow and walked after ... it.

HOW COULD HE! I AM HIS FREAKING GIRLFRIEND. He was in the middle of kissing me and because that little tramp cries everything else is forgotten and she is his main priority. I thought I WAS supposed to be! I was so angry that I actually began to cry. I then ran out of the cafeteria, I could hear Rose and Alice running after me, but frankly I didn't care.

I ran to the track and did a couple of laps to clear my head, Rose and Alice on the bleachers waiting for me to cool down. When I was came to a stop, Rose handed me a water bottle and Alice hugged me. Thank god I wasn't too sweaty, or Alice would have screamed.

"Bells, honey, are you ready to talk, because we saw what he did there, and well that was wrong!"

"Yeah I am ready." I told Alice.

"Spill!" They both said

"Well you saw when I got into the cafeteria, and well I saw them together and I got mad, and I got a sudden boost of confidence and went to kiss him. Maddie then went and said 'Ok please don't kiss her in front of me,' and then Edward actually stood up for me. Then he kissed me again and Madison said 'Oh how could you, blah, blah, blah,' and then walked away. Edward looked at me as if saying sorry and then went after her. I just felt bad because, well, he shouldn't have done that. It makes me feel as if I'm not important to him. So I ran outside to clear my head, and now we've come full circle."

Alice and Rose looked sad and pissed at the same time, and they said "THAT MORON!" Then they told me that I will get back at Madison and Edward. They told me to just bear with them and to not show my anger and discomfort to Edward. I agreed and went back to class.

During class I would speak to Edward as normal and that's how we spent the day. He apologized for Madison and himself and then kissed me. When the day ended he escorted me to his car and this time I got shotgun. Madison came and got all mad because she wanted shotgun but Edward blew her off and said just sit Maddie. He drove her home first and when she got there she went around to the driver's side and shoved her boobs into Edward's face and asked if he was coming again tonight because she didn't know if she could manage.

Edward declined saying he was spending some time with me. I smiled a cheesy grin her way and she just huffed. But then her stupid confidence came back and she kissed Edward's cheek then bounded into the house. I was FURIOUS! But kept calm for the sake of the plan Ali and Rose are conducting. When we got to my house Edward and I watched movies and then after a while we feel asleep until Charlie came. I ordered a pizza and we all ate in comfortable silence. Edward decided to leave and at the door kissed me and apologized for Madison. I did notice that he didn't apologize for his behaviour though. As soon as he left, I called Rose and Alice and Alice picked up and put my on speakerphone.

"When does the plan come into action? I want to expose that bitch and get my man back!" I nearly said into the phone.

They laughed and we began planning…this was going to be good!

* * *

**A/N - Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Review pretty please! : D**


End file.
